A New Life
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro: After a serious fight with his father Diego is forced to start a new life on his own. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**"This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.**

**A New Life**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a quiet evening so far. Diego and Alejandro had sat down after dinner for a game of chess before it was bedtime. Tomorrow would be a strenuous day. Alejandro planned for an early start for his three day ride to Monterey.

"Diego, why don't you accompany me to Monterey? Felipe would be very happy to see you again after the four weeks he spent alone in Monterey. I know you're missing your new brother." Alejandro smiled proudly thinking of Felipe.

After Diego had announced he would adopt Felipe, they had discussed it in the family. Alejandro had suggested that it would be better if Felipe became his brother and not his son. Not only because of the age difference, Diego was merely ten years older than Felipe, but also when Diego married, Felipe would become the firstborn son taking precedence over other sons.

Diego didn't mind and he knew Victoria wouldn't either, but it did matter to his father and also to Felipe, once Alejandro explained the situation to him. Felipe felt like cheating on Diego's sons, if he ever got some.

Upon their insistence Diego had reluctantly agreed to Felipe becoming his brother.

Now that the adoption was finished, they had made plans for Felipe's future. The boy had expressed his interest in studying the law and the lawyer in Monterey had agreed to take him in for a trial period of four weeks. The time was coming to an end now and Alejandro was going to Monterey to ride home with him.

Alejandro was right with Diego missing Felipe and he would love to go to Monterey, but he knew he couldn't leave Toronado alone, not with both Felipe and him gone. There was nobody to take care of the horse in the cave for the week or more he'd be away. And riding on Toronado to Monterey in his father's company was out of the question.

"Father, I can't come with you. I have too much to do here that I can't leave alone on short notice." Diego tried to explain.

"But what is that you're doing Diego, that you can't even come with me to Monterey? It has been months since you have been there and the three of us have never been there together."

"I have some experiments running that I can't interrupt, Father," Diego said a little impatiently.

"You and your pointless experiments, Diego," Alejandro started to get angry again, it wasn't the first time they had this discussion. "Whenever I ask you to do something and to accompany me, you hide behind excuses. It's either experiments or books or whatever you are doing. It has been like this ever since you returned from Spain. I can hardly believe you are the son I sent there. I have been waiting and waiting for you to change your way of living but it seems it will never end. When will you finally start to behave like a true de la Vega, Diego?"

"And what do you expect from me Father? Protesting against the alcalde without thinking about the consequences? Always waiting for Zorro to save your problems for you?" Diego was tired of defending himself.

"It's better to protest than to be like you, Diego! You're wasting your time doing nothing the whole day."

"Is that how you see me?" Diego was deeply hurt by his father's accusations. "As someone who does nothing?"

"Maybe you are doing something, but I can't see anything useful coming out it. And do you know what Diego? It has to stop. Stop it now and do something useful!"

"And if I don't?" Diego challenged him.

"Then you should better stop wasting my time too. I need a son who is helping me with the hacienda and not one who is never there. If you don't want to change your ways then do it somewhere else, but not here anymore."

"Are you telling me to leave the hacienda?" Diego couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you understood me right. Either you start acting like a true de la Vega or you can leave."

"Fine, Father. Just as you wish. When you return from Monterey, I will be gone. But don't expect me to come back, because I won't even if you beg me!" Diego was hurt and angry too.

"Don't come back, then." Alejandro hadn't expected his son's defiance. "And there is one more thing. When I return with Felipe, the boy will stay with me. I have adopted him. He is my son now, something that you don't seemed to care for. Since I don't want him to turn into someone like you, you'd better stay away not only from the hacienda but from him too."

"No, Father, you can't do that. Felipe belongs to me. You can't keep him away from me." Diego never felt so hurt before.

"I can and I will, at least as long as you don't understand what is really important in life and that can't be found in a book!"

"Is that your final word, Father?"

"I think I have made myself clear, Diego. And don't father me anymore." Alejandro turned around.

Diego was shocked. He couldn't believe how this peaceful evening had suddenly taken such a bad turn. They had these discussions before but it had never ended like this. What was he to do now?

Not wanting to meet his father anywhere in the house, he opened the door to the cave and slipped inside.

He needed to get out of here and that meant turning into Zorro and riding out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leaning against the window sill he was waiting for her to enter the bedroom. The small candle she carried with her didn't emit much light and only when she put it on the nightstand Victoria became aware of his presence.

"Zorro," she exclaimed surprised, moving closer. But then he wrapped her already in his arms.

"Querida," he whispered, holding her tight. She felt him tremble in her arms. "What's wrong, Zorro?" she asked concerned. "I need you tonight, Victoria, please," he whispered, desperately clinging to her.

"I'm here, tell what has made you so upset, Zorro," she tried to comfort him.

"Just let me hold you, Victoria!" he pleaded almost crying.

When he started to kiss her passionately, she realized he was out of control. Something must have distraught him terribly. He was no longer holding back as he used to, no longer retreating when she wanted him to continue.

"I'd better leave now," he whispered in a final attempt to regain control before he lowered her down on the bed kissing her hungrily. "No, don't go," she returned his kisses feeling her body answer to his touch. Soon neither thought of stopping any more.

Z Z Z

They woke up some time later in each others arms with all their clothes discarded on the floor including the black mask.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Diego whispered, "I didn't want it to happen like this. I don't know what came over me. I.. I...," unable to talk he held her tight.

"It's alright, Diego, I have wanted to make love to you for a long time," Victoria put his mind at rest. "I love you and I'm here for you."

"You're not disappointed it's me?" Diego asked her questioningly.

"I always had suspicions that it was you and I felt attracted to you, but I couldn't believe you were the same man. But there is no more reason for you to doubt my love by now." He relaxed in her arms and she knew she had found the right words.

Z Z Z

She remembered all too clearly the moment when she had slowly tugged at the knot of his mask while he had been kissing her. His eyes had opened wide as he realized her intention.

"Don't be afraid, I love you," she had whispered as she continued to kiss him.

When she had let the mask fall to the floor, it had been her to look surprised.

"You! It was you all the time!" she had whispered, but she hadn't let him go when he wanted to retreat. Glued to his lips she had wrapped her arms around him making him stay.

Z Z Z

"Tell me what happened tonight," she whispered, caressing and kissing his cheek.

Immediately she saw the hurt return into his eyes and he was searching for words to start. "I have lost him," he said simply. "I have lost Felipe."

"Why? How?"

"My father and I had a fight tonight. He wanted me to do something which I couldn't because of Zorro."

"You had these fights before, what was different tonight?"

"I wasn't in a good mood either and it went from worse to worst," she felt his fingers cramp around her arm.

"What do you mean by worst?"

"I'm no longer his son and I have time to move out of the hacienda until he and Felipe return in two weeks from Monterey. He doesn't want me to come to the hacienda anymore, not even to see Felipe. He is taking Felipe away from me."

Victoria was shocked. "This can't be true! Didn't you tell him you were Zorro?"

"No, and I won't. The reason why I kept the secret still holds true. I can't have him know it."

"Oh Diego, I know you are both have a temper, but I'd never have thought it would get this bad. No wonder you are so hurt."

He caressed her tenderly. "I need you more than ever, querida. It would kill me if you left me now."

"I love you, Diego. I won't desert you."

Then he started to cry in her arms. "It hurts so much, Victoria, he is my father and I love him, but I can't forgive him. Why can't he love me when I'm not Zorro? And why does he take it out on Felipe?"

"Is there nothing you can do?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know, but I will need to talk to my lawyer in Santa Barbara. I should never have let my father adopt Felipe. We all thought it would be better for him to become my brother, but now I have no rights on him. It's upon my father to determine Felipe's whereabouts, at least until he is of age."

Victoria held him until he calmed down and they both fell asleep.

Z Z Z

In the morning Victoria woke up first and it took her a moment to remember last night. For the first time she realized how life changing the events were. Not only she knew the identity of her masked love, but she became a woman too in that passionate encounter. She felt wonderful, a new life lay ahead of her.

Then she turned around to look at the sleeping man beside her. He was such a strong, passionate man and yet so vulnerable in his feelings. She'd never have thought he would need her so much giving her so much power over him, but she would do everything for him, the love of her life.

She reached out with her hand to touch his face but was interrupted by his hand who led her hand to his mouth to place a kiss on her palm.

One kiss led to another and to some slow lovemaking that wasn't so explosive as the first time last night, but much more tender and as wonderful making them doze off again.

Z Z Z

Waking up, Diego realized how late it had become and that Zorro mustn't be seen leaving her tavern. Quickly he started to put on his clothes and shook her awake.

"Victoria, it's late, I must go now. Your customers will knock on your doors soon and we can't have them surprise us."

Alarmed Victoria jumped out of bed to get dressed. "Oh no. We have overslept. I must get ready."

Sensing her restlessness Zorro kissed her shortly before he left through the window to call for Toronado. "I'll be back later and we'll talk then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria's helpers were surprised to find the tavern still closed and nothing prepared for lunch when they came knocking on the door. Pilar looked at her suspiciously when she told them she had overslept. It was first time in years she had done so.

They couldn't fail to notice either that she was somewhere else with her thoughts. Pilar stopped her in time from salting the soup a second time when Victoria had just salted it minutes ago.

"Victoria what's going on?" Pilar asked her, concerned for her friend. "I think you should better have us prepare the food today, before you ruin it."

"Maybe you're right," Victoria agreed and started to work on the dishes only to have them drop to the floor in a loud clatter the moment she saw Diego enter the kitchen.

"Victoria, you're no help today," Pilar exclaimed taking care of the broken dishes. "Why don't you take a long walk, Victoria, until you have figured out whatever has upset you?"

"Buenas dias, Don Diego," she greeted the young caballero who looked more serious than usual today.

"Buenas dias, senoras," Diego replied. "I looks I have come just in time to accompany you, Victoria," Diego smiled a little, offering her his arm courteously that was quite out of the ordinary for him to behave towards Victoria. Pilar couldn't fail to notice the look they exchanged. There was definitely something going on between them.

Victoria said nothing, not even greeting him when she took his arm and he led her outside through the back door.

In silence they walked for a while until they were out of sight of the pueblo in a secluded little grove where they wouldn't be seen.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Diego asked her having noticed her distracted state.

"I feel good, Diego," Victoria smiled at him happily. "I'm still trying to comprehend everything that happened last night."

"You're not regretting it?" Diego drew her in his arms.

"I never felt so happy before, Diego." Victoria put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"What are you going to do now, Diego?" she asked when they drew apart again, gasping for air. "Where are you going to live? Two weeks aren't much time to find something new. But you're always welcome in the tavern." She smiled invitingly.

"You know the old Martinez hacienda that lies between the ocean and my father's estates?"

"Yes, it was abandoned after the Martinez moved away last year to live with their daughter in San Capistrano. What about it?"

"It's mine. I will move there." Diego announced.

"You bought the hacienda, Diego? Why? The land is not suitable for raising cattle, because it's too steep for herds and on the lava ground grass doesn't grow well. That's why the Martinez' gave up. At least that's what I heard." Victoria looked at him questioningly.

"I looked at the area when they put it for sale and I had the idea to use it for making wine. Lava is especially good for vine, I learned that during my time in France. I suggested buying it to my father, but he is a rancher, mainly interested in bulls and cattle and didn't like the idea of becoming a wine maker. One more reason why I got interested in that hacienda was that I found some old plans about it in some books."

Victoria smiled when he mentioned books. It was well known how much Diego loved books.

"The house was built about the same time as my father's hacienda and by the same architect. After some studies I discovered that it also has a built-in escape route. It took me some afternoons in the abandoned building to find the entrance. That's why I bought the hacienda on my own without telling anyone."

"Also an escape route? Why is that important? Are you afraid of Indians? They are peaceful."

"No, it's not because of the Indians," Diego smiled. "It's because the cave I use for Zorro now is part of the escape route of the de la Vega hacienda. I planned to use the old Martinez house as a refuge for Zorro if I needed to hide somewhere else for some time. It's not as big as the cave I'm using now, but large enough to hide Toronado. The canyon behind it is even better hidden and Toronado can have some exercise there during the day without being spotted."

"So you're going to move there?" Victoria was surprised. There was so much she didn't know about him.

"Yes, and I want to asked you if you could imagine living there. Victoria will you marry me and become my wife even if I'm no longer a rich heir?" Diego knelt down before her.

"Of course I will, Diego." Victoria threw herself in his arms. "I gave you my word when I only knew you as Zorro and I never expected you to be rich. Nothing will change that. I love you, Diego." Diego swirled her happily around in his arms before he kissed her. "You'll make me very happy, querida."

"But what will we tell?" Victoria asked concerned. "How will you persuade the alcalde that you aren't Zorro?"

"What about the truth? That the fight with my father had me so distraught that I had nothing better to do than to take advantage of you? And now we're facing the consequences?" Diego suggested.

"That would be quite a scandal and throw you in a bad light, Diego," Victoria remarked.

"I don't mind that, querida. As long as it allows us to marry quickly. Are you willing to go with it?" Diego asked. Victoria nodded reluctantly, not sure if she liked it.

"It will take some time to clean up the hacienda and make it habitable again after it has been abandoned the last months. What about marrying in two weeks? I think I could have most of it ready by then."

"Can I see it?" Victoria asked eagerly.

"I wanted to ride out to the hacienda this afternoon. Do you want to join me? It's going to be your home too." Diego smiled.

"After my helpers have banned me from my kitchen today, I have nothing else to do. And I love to spend some time with my husband to be." She smiled mischievously making him laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After lunch time Diego picked Victoria up and drove with her to the old hacienda. The house was nearly as large as the de la Vega hacienda and mostly in a good condition. The former owners left part of the furniture behind that only needed to be dusted off. But what was easy made habitable again in Diego's eyes didn't withstand her critical examination.

With the trained eyes of a woman who had been in charge of her own tavern for years she instantly spotted many things she wanted to change. Diego smiled about her excitement as she went through the rooms making plans how to equip them.

"I see that you like it," Diego laughed.

"Yes, it's a beautiful old building, once everything is cleaned up again." Victoria smiled, but then she became serious again. "But what about the money? How will we pay for everything?"

"Don't worry, Victoria, even though my father has disowned me, I have inherited enough money from my mother to maintain us for some years. And it won't take that long until we get the first harvest of grapes from the plants I'm going to import from France. I'm not the richest bachelor anymore, but we'll be far from poor."

"And after you're no longer the richest, you won't be the second for much longer either," Victoria smiled.

"The second what?" Diego didn't know what she was referring to.

"A bachelor, you won't be a bachelor anymore soon." Victoria couldn't hide her happiness. "You have talked to Padre Benitez, haven't you?" Victoria inquired.

"I used the lunch time to talk to him. Of course he wasn't very pleased with me and I had to listen to a lecture, but he will post the banns tomorrow. We can marry in two weeks, a day before my father returns."

"You don't want to wait until he returns?"

Diego shook his head determinedly. "It will only result in a fight and spoil our wedding day. I want this to be a happy day for the two of us. At least as much as it can be under these circumstances."

Victoria realized that Diego could be as stubborn as his father and she'd rather marry without her father-in-law than have a fight on their wedding day.

"It will be a small wedding then, since my brothers won't be able to attend either on such short notice." Victoria stated a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, everything got so messed up. I always hoped I would be free one day and we could have the big wedding you dreamed of with all our family and friends." Victoria realized that he was as unhappy about the way it had turned out as she.

"It will be alright, Diego," she tried to make the best out of it. "We will be together and that is all that counts. No longer wasting our time waiting for the day Zorro will no longer be needed. I love you, Diego."

"I love you too, querida. And you are right,Victoria. It may not be as we planned it, but having you as my wife is all that I ever wanted." Diego kissed her tenderly, smiling again.

When they were through with the house Diego wanted to show her the outside. From the balcony on the first floor they had a beautiful view over the ocean and they could hear the breaking of the waves from the beach.

"It's beautiful, Diego, look at the ocean," Victoria exclaimed. "I could sit here for hours just watching."

"And I will sit here watching you, the most lovely woman in the territory." Taking her hand he placed a kiss on it as he done so many times before, except that he didn't need to wear a mask now. Victoria had accepted him as himself and that nearly made him forget the hurt inside.

Leaning against the balustrade with an arm around her waist, Diego showed her with his outstretched arm the borders of the land that belonged to the hacienda. It wasn't much compared to his father's lands, but growing vine didn't require as much ground as raising cattle. He explained her where he wanted to start the vineyard and the area he wanted to set apart for horse breeding using Toronado as a stud horse.

"And now I need to show you the hidden entrance to the tunnel." Diego excitedly led her back to the ground floor.

"At my father's hacienda it is hidden behind the fireplace in the library and that's why I thought it would be the same here. The plans weren't very specific. I searched for hours to find the right spot without success. But then I thought of the fireplace in the parlor."

Leading her to the room he pushed the right spot and with some grinding sound the secret door swung open. Bending down a little he took her hand and pulled her behind him. "Keep your head down. It's a little narrower than the other one. Be careful, there will be probably lots of cobwebs and dust there. I haven't been here for months. Zorro has kept me busy recently."

After short, dark and narrow tunnel, they came out in a cave that was considerable smaller than the other one at the de la Vega hacienda that she remembered from the one time she had been there.

"You were right, it is smaller and very dirty," Victoria stated, dusting off her clothes, annoyed by the cobwebs who had found their way into her hair. "Now I'll have to bath and wash my hair tonight."

Diego didn't seem to mind and carefully removed the webs out her hair. "Hold still and I'll get it out for you," he ordered her.

"Can we go back then? I don't like it here so much, it's dark and a little bit confining."

"It will be much better, once I have everything set up," Diego smiled enthusiastically. "Toronado's new stall will be here and Zorro's equipment can be in the corner over there," he explained. "I won't need the laboratory in here. There is enough space in the hacienda for an extra room for my experiments with better light. Only the things that connect directly to Zorro like the time-delayed bombs will have to be hidden here."

While he led her back to the parlor, he told her of the day he had gotten the idea for Zorro when Felipe showed him the fox in the cave behind the library and he had also discovered that Felipe could hear.

"Felipe can hear?" Victoria exclaimed. "And you kept that a secret all these years?"

Thinking about Felipe brought back the hurt and he tried to put his mind to other things. Looking at himself when he came out the tunnel, he knew Victoria was right. They both needed a bath to get rid of the dirt from the tunnel.

"We both look like a mess, Victoria. What do you think about a bath?" Diego grinned mischievously.

"A bath, Diego? Here in this house? By the time we have cleaned that old bathtub, we will be dirtier than we are now. And I haven't seen anything to heat up the water either. All the pots are gone. What do you have in mind, Diego?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Just wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes," he ordered her still grinning.

She didn't have to wait long for him to return with some blankets he had gotten from the cart they came with.

"Come, I'll show you." Taking her hand he led through the house again to the backyard. Hidden between some bushes some stairs that were cut into the rock were descending down to the beach. Carefully going ahead and warning her of some slippery steps Diego went down the stairs that later became broader, so they could walk side by side. The beach was enclosed by rocks on all sides sheltering it from cold winds. Only a light breeze came from the sea on this warm and sunny afternoon.

"You want us to go swimming in the sea?" Victoria asked a little embarrassed when Diego started to lay the blankets on the warm sand. "I haven't got any bathing dress with me and it wouldn't be proper."

"There's no one here except us. The beach can't be seen from above. And if you want to bath alone, I promise I won't look." Diego assured her. "Or you can wait until I have taken you back home."

The need to get clean again overcame her initial shyness to undress in the open. It was a big difference to be naked in her own bedroom than outside at the beach. Turning her back to Diego she quickly removed her clothes and wrapped herself in one of the blankets. Only when she reached the water, she dropped the blanket and plunged into the sea.

Soon she enjoyed the warm water and feeling safely hidden in the water, she called out to Diego to join her. He needed no further invitation to strip his clothes and swim out to her. Kissing, splashing and playing they spent some time in the water until they got cold. At a small stream that ended nearby in the ocean they washed the salt out of their hair before they wrapped themselves into the blankets to dry up and get warm again.

"It was a wonderful idea to go swimming, Diego. I can't remember when I had so much fun the last time."

"We can repeat that any time when we live here, Victoria."

She shook her head. "It will be different then. There will be servants at the house and we won't be alone here anymore."

"We'll keep the beach for ourselves. Nobody will disturb us here, querida."

"I would like that, but now I'm cold." Victoria snuggled herself into Diego's arms and started to kiss him knowing exactly how she wanted to get warm again. "You smell and taste like the sea," Diego smiled when he returned her kiss.

Z Z Z

They woke up by the rising tide, wetting their feet and soaking the blankets. "I have to take you back, querida. We have already been gone a long time."

"Do you think, it will matter anymore after we tell them about our wedding plans?" Victoria asked.

"At least we should behave properly in public until we're married. Telling of my scandalous behavior yesterday is enough. We need not feed the local gossip more than necessary."

Z Z Z

It was close to dusk when Diego dropped off Victoria at the tavern before returning to the de la Vega hacienda again. It was the last time anyone would think nothing about the two of them spending time together.

Z Z Z

Victoria was happy and relaxed when she returned to the tavern for dinner time and Pilar remarked upon it.

"It looks like you had a good day with Don Diego. He is always the right one to cheer you up."

Victoria smiled, but then she became serious again. "This time it was Diego who needed some cheering up."

"Why? What happened?" Pilar wasn't known for her secretiveness and Victoria knew she was the right one to spread the news.

"Diego was disowned by his father yesterday, before Don Alejandro left for Monterey," Victoria explained.

"You can't be serious," Pilar exclaimed. "What will he do now?"

"Don Diego asked me to marry him and live with him at the old Martinez hacienda. I said yes."

"You and Don Diego? But what about Zorro?" Pilar couldn't believe the news.

"Diego came to me after his fight with his father and told me that he has always loved me. And I realized that I love him too. There can't be a future for me and Zorro anymore."

It took Pilar a moment to grasp the implications of what Victoria told her. "Oh, I see." That was all she said when she finally understood.

"Did he force you?" Pilar asked concerned.

"Of course not. He'd never do that." Victoria defended him and her smile convinced Pilar.

"I'd never have thought that of Don Diego, he always behaved as a gentlemen. No wonder you were so distracted this morning." Pilar was shocked nonetheless.

It didn't take long afterwards for the gossip to make the rounds.

Z Z Z

The announcement of their wedding plans created quite a scandal and Diego had to endure some sharp remarks about his behavior. Especially since he had robbed Zorro, the local hero, of the love of his life. Zorro wasn't seen during all the time and the citizens blamed it on Diego that he was probably somewhere heartbroken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next two weeks kept them both very busy. There was so much do until the wedding, from hiring servants for the new house, to buying new furniture and equipment. Fortunately many of servants who had worked for the Martinez family were grateful to get back their former position and become loyal members of the new household.

Diego had to move all his belongings from the hacienda to their new home and also prepare the new cave for Toronado in secret while Victoria had to get her dress ready and find a temporary manager for her tavern for the time she was too occupied with her future home to work at the tavern. Diego had left it to her to equip the interior according to her taste and hire the servants she would work with.

"Hola Diego, you're up early," Victoria greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Hola, Victoria," Diego took her in his arms and kissed her while they were still alone. "I have been missing you yesterday, querida and I can't wait to hold you in the night," he whispered making her blush. Pilar looked at them knowingly when Diego released Victoria again the moment her helper entered the kitchen.

"Did you already have breakfast, Diego?" Victoria asked.

"No, I thought I could have it with you," he smiled.

"I didn't have breakfast yet, but there is so much to do and..," Victoria looked stressed and tired though it was still morning and the tavern hadn't open yet.

"Sit down then," he ordered her leading her to a table in the main room. Pilar was surprised that Victoria didn't object. "Pilar, please bring us some coffee and something to eat."

Diego acted differently around Victoria since they were engaged. Not only that he showed how much he cared, but he was also very protective. Besides the scandal Victoria had definitely made the right choice to give in to Diego.

"I have bad news from the house," Diego began, "the leak in the roof won't be fixed until Friday next week and the new bathtub will be a week late too."

"Oh no, Diego, the wedding is on Monday and the house won't be ready. What shall we do?" Victoria was crushed by the prospect that they couldn't move into the house after the wedding.

"You look tired, Victoria, you have been working too much with all the preparations for Monday and the moving into the new house. We have hardly seen each other recently."

"Yes, I know, but there is so much to be done and now it still won't be ready."

"The workers only need a few more days and they have promised me that everything will be finished in a week. Ana, our housekeeper, will take care that everything is cleaned up and ready."

"But a week is still too late." Victoria said miserably putting her elbows on the table resting her head in her hands.

"I went to Santa Paula yesterday and I found a lovely little tavern there. They are expecting us there on Monday evening. We will have time just for us, querida." Diego smiled.

"A honeymoon? You want us to spend our honeymoon in Santa Paula?" Victoria smiled happily. "I'd like that very much."

"Or do you prefer to spend the nights in the old windmill?" Diego teased her.

"Yes, you on your side and I on my side. Don't you even dare think about it, Diego de la Vega! I'll never let you do that again." Victoria hit him playfully on the arm, but when she look at him longingly he couldn't resist kissing her.

"Don Diego, Victoria, here is your coffee," Pilar interrupted them with their breakfast.

After breakfast Diego was soon on his way again. The new stall for Toronado wasn't ready yet and it was something that couldn't wait.

Z Z Z

Diego had decided not to ride as Zorro until the wedding, not only because he was too busy with all the preparations, but he couldn't risk something happening to him, leaving Victoria ruined behind if he died before they were married.

Z Z Z

The next few days they saw each other only shortly, having not much time. There were many things they had to do separately as Victoria didn't want Diego to see her wedding gown before they went to church and Diego had to pack everything he wanted to move to their new home.

Diego tried to have either lunch or dinner together with Victoria at the tavern mainly in the quiet hours during siesta to give them both a break.

He didn't care the looks they were thrown when they were sitting together at the table. Though Victoria didn't like it, he restrained himself to behave a little distant when they were in public. As much as he want to holding her hand if even only under the table or court her openly with compliments and kisses on the hand as he did when they were unobserved, they couldn't have anyone speculating that he might be Zorro.

Mendoza was one of the last guests to leave for siesta that day and Diego called him over to their table.

"Sergeant, would you care to share a drink with us."

"I'm not sure, Don Diego," Mendoza stopped at their table not sure how to handle their engagement, but on Diego's insistence he took a seat.

"Do you want to say you're no longer my friend, Mendoza?" Diego inquired noticing his uneasiness.

"Of course, I'm still your friend, not matter what the others say about you," he looked apologetically at him and Victoria. "But..,"

"But what Mendoza?" Diego nudged him to speak out.

"You must understand that Zorro is my friend too. He saved my life several times. And I don't want Zorro get angry with me as he is with you."

"I don't think Zorro will be angry with you, because you're still friends with Diego," Victoria tried to put him at rest. "I had a long talk with Zorro and he has accepted my decision. Of course he didn't like it and he needs some time to work it out."

"You did? And Zorro has accepted it?" Mendoza looked surprised at Victoria.

"Yes, he knows I couldn't wait forever when he wasn't able to marry me in the foreseeable future. And now there is something we would like to ask you." Victoria could see Mendoza's relief upon her confirmation.

"Mendoza, I want you to be my best man," Diego addressed him.

"Me, your best man?" Mendoza stuttered. "I'd never have expected that. Of course, I'm honored, Don Diego." Mendoza smiled over his whole face.

"It's Diego for my friends," Diego added.

"Jaime for you then," Mendoza couldn't believe it.

"And you're expected to lead me down the aisle too," Victoria added smilingly.

"Of course, Victoria. I will do that too." Mendoza couldn't hide his excitement. "But what about your father and Felipe, Do.., Diego?"

"They will return after the wedding, so they won't attend."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait with the wedding until they have returned?" Mendoza suggested.

"No, it won't!" Diego's tone of voice made clear that he didn't want to discuss that topic and Mendoza understood that the breakup between father and son was even more serious than he had thought.

Diego getting married after all and then without his family. And Victoria's brothers weren't able to come either because Victoria couldn't inform them time. Inwardly he shook his head. It would be a sad wedding then and he decided to talk about it with some friends.

Z Z Z

It had been the last night Diego had been sleeping in his old bed under his father's roof. This house was no longer his home and he left it with mixed feelings. While sad about the turn of events he looked forward to his new life with Victoria and the next days and nights they'd spend in Santa Paula.

Accompanied by the best wishes of his father's servants who were sorry to see him leave, he left in time for the ceremony trying to hide his nervousness.

When he entered the church to wait at the altar, he was surprised to find the church nearly filled. Too nervous to looked around he recognized the faces of many friends.

Victoria looked splendid in her wedding gown as she walked down the aisle led by Jaime Mendoza and Diego couldn't take his eyes from her.

"You look wonderful, querida," he whispered in her ear inaudibly for the rest of the community. By the slight shaking of her hand he could tell that she was a nervous as he.

Mendoza was very excited too and nearly dropped the rings when he was asked to present them.

After the sermon of Padre Benitez about marriage that neither of them heard there was finally the moment to answer the questions. Victoria heard him say his 'I do' and when he turned to her she only looked into his blue eyes knowing he was the man she loved.

Her voice was shaking a little when she said her 'I do', but she couldn't miss the happiness in Diego's eyes when he finally kissed her.

Before the church the soldiers were waiting on the alcalde's orders who had hoped for Zorro to interrupt. Instead of looking out for Zorro they formed a guard of honor for the surprised couple to walk through. It led them to the tavern for the reception party that the Pilar and the other girls had organized.

"Was that your idea, Jaime?" Diego asked happily and the sergeant grinned broadly. "I am the sergeant here and I consider this as an exercise. My men all wish you the best, Diego."

Diego and Victoria had to shake many hands from their friends who had taken the time to attend their wedding.

The young caballero was well liked in the community and he had won many friends by helping other people in need even if he didn't fight with a sword like Zorro. They took the chance to express their gratitude and appreciation of his work wishing him luck and happiness on this special day.

Victoria's commitment to speak out for the poor and help them when she could had made her also very popular. Even though many scolded her for abandoning Zorro, they thought she had made the right decision to finally marry her best friend who could offer her more security than an outlaw.

There was music and laughter and after Diego had opened the dancing with Victoria, they hardly had a break anymore. Everyone wanted to dance with either the bride or the bridegroom. The party was still in swing when the couple excused themselves to head for Santa Paula.

"Are you happy, Victoria?" Diego asked when he lifted her in his arms to help her out of the carriage in front of the tavern in Santa Paula.

"Very happy, Diego, it was a wonderful party, better than I had expected it, but now I want to be alone with you."

"I want that too, querida. I have been missing you so much and I can't wait to have you back in my arms." Taking her by the hand he led into the tavern. Everything was ready for them and the owners assured them with a smile that they wouldn't be disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

When Alejandro and Felipe returned from Monterey, two weeks after the big fight, Alejandro had already regretted some of the harsh words he had said to his son and he knew they needed to talk. Felipe only knew they had had a serious fight, but Alejandro hadn't gone into details.

"Diego, Diego, we're back," Alejandro called upon entering the hacienda.

Felipe was eager to see Diego again. The weeks in Monterey hadn't worked out as he had hoped even though he hadn't told that Alejandro yet, because he didn't want him to be disappointed. But from Diego he couldn't hide the truth.

There wouldn't be an apprenticeship for him with the lawyer. The man had been willing to give him a chance mainly out of courtesy for Don Alejandro, but there were things Felipe couldn't manage due to his inability to talk. Most important was that he wouldn't be able to defend a client in court even if his knowledge of the law was excellent. Felipe had often been frustrated when he couldn't make himself understood. The lawyer had been less patient with trying to figure out his signs than Felipe's family or those who knew him in the pueblo.

Diego would probably try to cheer him up and want him to try again with another lawyer, but he knew it would be the same. That wasn't an option for him anymore and he needed to think about his life now.

Felipe first steps were to the library where he slipped into the cave to look for Diego and Toronado. It took him only a glance to see that something was amiss. Toronado wasn't in his stall and most of the furniture and items were missing too. Except for some heavy equipment that was hardly used, the cave was empty.

In panic Felipe exited the cave, closing the door behind him out of long habit and ran for Diego's room. The furniture was still there, but the shelves were empty of books and all the items Diego had kept on them.

A quick look into the wardrobe confirmed his fears. It was cleaned out. Diego was gone!

"Diego is gone," he signed agitatedly to Alejandro when he found him in the parlor.

"What do you mean, Felipe? Slower please," Alejandro told him. "Diego is gone, yes I understood that. Then we'll have dinner without him."

Felipe took a pen and paper and started to write. _Diego has moved out. All of his belongings are gone. __WHAT HAPPENED? _He wrote in big letters as he couldn't yell with his voice.

Accusingly he held the paper in front of Alejandro, tapping on it nervously with a pen and asking for an explanation.

"We had a fight. It was serious and one word gave the other," Alejandro tried to explain. "In the end I told him he was no longer my son if he didn't change. And when he refused, I told him to move out. I didn't know he would take it this serious."

Felipe looked at Alejandro in horror. He could well imagine how hurt Diego must have been and still he hadn't told his father the truth about Zorro.

But where was Diego now?

Z Z Z

Together they rode to the pueblo to ask Victoria if she knew something about his whereabouts.

Sitting down at an empty table near the door they waited for Victoria to appear and serve them. The tavern was occupied as usual and Victoria's helpers were busy to serve the customers. It took some time until Pilar came to their table to ask for their orders.

"Two lemonades for me and my son, please,"Alejandro ordered. "Could you ask Victoria to come out of the kitchen when she has a minute? I'd like to talk to her."

A little bit confused Pilar looked at Don Alejandro. "I'll bring you the lemonades at once, Don Alejandro. But you should know that Dona Victoria isn't here."

Surprised Alejandro looked at her. It was rare that Victoria left her tavern alone. And why did she call her Dona?

"And where is Victoria today? Why isn't she here?"

"She and Don Diego went to Santa Paula for a few days. We'll have to manage on our own until they have returned."

Alejandro didn't understand what she was telling him, but before he could ask another question, Pilar had returned to the kitchen to fetch their drinks.

What was going on? Alejandro also noticed they were thrown glances by the other guests and some of them had obviously changed topic after they had entered. He heard Diego and Victoria mentioned in some discussions at the other end of the tavern, but he couldn't make out any details.

Mendoza walked into the tavern sweating from exercising in the heat wiping his forehead with a cloth. "Pilar, I need a drink, quickly," he addressed her while she was about to serve Don Alejandro and Felipe their drinks. "And do you have some of the tamales left from yesterday?"

"Mendoza, you're impossible. How can even think of eating again, after all you had yesterday."

Pilar shook her head. "You were the one who finished the tamales."

"It's not every day Don Diego gives a big party." Mendoza defended himself. "There is nothing left? Not even a little bit?" he asked disappointed.

"No, there isn't," Pilar replied, annoyed by his insistence. "And you have to pay for your dinner yourself today."

"Sergeant, why don't you sit down on our table and have your drink with us?"Alejandro motioned him to sit down at an empty chair opposite him.

Mendoza hesitated a little, before he sat down. "Well, if that is alright with you. You're not angry with me, aren't you? Diego is my friend, you know."

"Sergeant, why should I be angry with you?" Alejandro asked, irritated that everyone seemed to walk on tiptoes around them.

"Because it was me who was Diego's best man. You don't mind that, do you?" Mendoza asked a little bit uneasy.

Surprised Felipe started to choke on his drink and Alejandro had to hit him on the back until he was breathing normally again. Then he started to sign agitatedly questioning about Diego, but he went too fast for Mendoza to understand him.

"What do you mean by that, Mendoza? Are you going to tell me Diego got married? My son? This isn't the time for jokes!" Alejandro was annoyed. What had happened during his absence?

"You mean, no one has told you yet?" Mendoza asked a little surprised.

"You will tell me everything immediately, Mendoza," Alejandro commanded, waving irritated with his gloves. "What has Diego done while I was away and where is he now?"

"He and his wife are on their honeymoon in Santa Paula."

"Diego got married? So suddenly after all these years I have been nudging him? Who did he marry and when?" Alejandro inquired, somehow unable to believe it.

"Victoria Escalante, of course. They married yesterday and then there was a big reception party here in the tavern with free food for everyone. The tamales, they were delicious, nearly as good as the ones Senorita.. I mean Victoria makes. Of course she didn't have the time to cook the food herself with all the preparations. And there were beans too, the imported ones, you know they're the best. I know a good recipe for them too. "

"Stop talking about the beans, Mendoza." Alejandro wanted to get information and no rambling about food. "Victoria? Diego married Victoria yesterday? What are you telling me! Victoria is in love with Zorro and no one else. She'd never marry someone else, especially not Diego!"

"We were all surprised, but obviously something happened and at least Don Diego was gentlemen enough to do the right thing and marry her." It was Mendoza turn to choke now as he felt more and more uneasy from this interrogation.

Alejandro turned red with anger."Diego has done what? How could he do that to Victoria! And to Zorro too! It's only good he's not here at the moment! If I hadn't disowned him already I would do it now for his behavior!"

He had been willing to make up with Diego after their fight, but now his anger flamed up anew. No, I would be wrong to forgive him and he had been right in disowning him. He sharply whipped his gloves on the table making a loud noise that drew everyone's attention. He was angrier than anyone had seen him before. "Thank you for telling me, Mendoza. Have a drink on me."

"Felipe, we'd better go now!" Dropping some coins on the table he headed for the door without looking back. As soon as the door closed behind him, the talking started anew, now that the de la Vegas were no longer present.

Alejandro couldn't see Felipe's face who was trailing behind him, otherwise he would have been surprised to see the broad smile on the young man's face. Diego had finally married Victoria. He couldn't be more happy for him.

They were nearly back home when Alejandro realized that in his anger he had forgotten to ask where Diego was living now. Probably in the tavern with Victoria, but it didn't matter since he was out of town anyway.

Z Z Z

Felipe returned to the cave again to look again for a message from Diego. Then he saw the sword in the back of the cave sticking out prominently from a cupboard that was left. In his panic he had overlooked it as well as the letter pinned by it to the cupboard.

Removing the sword to get the letter he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Felipe,_

_I don't know what father told you about our fight, but for once I wasn't able to backup again and I don't know how we can reconcile again without telling him about Zorro, but I can't do that at the moment._

_Victoria knows about Zorro now and I couldn't be happier. In a few hours I will be married to Victoria and I wish you'd be standing next to me as my best man. But as it is now, we decided to marry in quiet before you returned so there won't be any fighting on our wedding day. We will be living at the old Martinez hacienda that I showed you after I bought it last year. _

_There will be a room for you and I wish you'd be living with us as I'm missing you very much. _

_I want to hear everything about your time in Monterey. _

_I agreed to have Father adopt you as my brother, but I realize now that it was a mistake. He wants to keep you away from me so you won't become a bookworm like me. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it, as I'm only your brother now. That is one thing I can't forgive him as you've always been close to my heart. _

_You'll be always welcome with me and I'm sorry it happened this way._

_You loving brother,_

_Diego _

_PS: I had to leave Toronado in the hidden canyon behind my hacienda where he will be safe with food and water, but I think he has been missing you as much as I during your absence. Feel free to visit him any time._

What a mess! Felipe sighed and put the letter down. He had always known there would be a big blow between his brother and his adoptive father one day. If only Diego told his father that he was Zorro, it would make everything much easier for both. But Diego could be as stubborn as his father, no matter how often Felipe had tried to persuade him that Alejandro needed to know as much as Victoria. At least he had told her. It had been about time.

It was probably the best that Diego married before his father returned and added some distance between them, having a honeymoon for some time. Hopefully Alejandro would calm down a little until they returned.

Felipe remembered the canyon Toronado was hidden now from the time when Diego had shown him around the hacienda. Diego had always felt a little guilty that he had kept Toronado in the cave most of the time and he wanted to give more freedom once he had the time to set up the hacienda as a second refuge. Obvious Diego had worked hard in the last two weeks to prepare everything for Toronado to have him safe and fed during his absence.

He would look after Toronado first time in the morning and bring some apples too. Toronado always liked a treat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The last week in Santa Paula had been one of the happiest in Diego's life. It felt wonderful to be finally married to the woman he loved. They had had a wonderful time in Santa Paula spending a lot of it in each others arms or just talking and taking some long walks.

Diego halted the carriage in front of the hacienda. "Are you ready for your new life?" he asked her smilingly. The light in Victoria's eyes was answer enough. Stepping to her side of the carriage he lifted her up in his arms to carry her over the threshold. Once inside the house he showed no intention to let her down, but started to kiss her instead.

"Welcome to your new home, querida," he smiled, finally putting her back on her feet.

"Diego, you're such a romantic," Victoria beamed.

"How else could I win the heart of the most beautiful woman in the territory?" he grinned, kissing her hand this time.

A few minutes later Ana, the elderly housekeeper and cook arrived who had had the same position under the former owners of the house. With a curtsey she greeted her new patron and patrona and led them through the house to show them the progress of the repairs and other works during their absence. Both were satisfied that everything was ready for them to move in.

Ana apologized that there wasn't any lunch prepared since the servants hadn't know when they would return.

"It doesn't matter," Diego acquiesced her. "We'll have lunch in the tavern. Victoria can't wait to be back and check on everything. Expect us for dinner, Ana."

"Si, Don Diego," Ana curtseyed.

Z Z Z

"Are you going to act in public as before, Diego? Pretending to be the inactive studious man when you're so much more?" Victoria asked on their way to the pueblo.

Diego's smile was suddenly gone again and Victoria cursed herself for destroying his good mood.

"You know I have to, Victoria. I can't change too much or the alcalde will become suspicious after all. It was a relief not having to act for the time we spent in Santa Paula and I will limit my pretending to the times we're in public.

The servants are all new and won't notice that I'm different in my new home than I was at my father's house. I can talk openly speaking my mind and I no longer need to act while I'm at home alone with you and that really helps at lot."

Victoria squeezed his hand in understanding.

Z Z Z

It was still before noon when they arrived at the pueblo. In the tavern they were greeted enthusiastically by the girls and the few early guests. After they had finished their lunch Victoria was curious to see how her helpers had managed without her and Diego wanted to check on the newspaper.

"I'll be back soon, so you can have your woman's chat without me," Diego teased her a little earning him a look from Victoria, but he only grinned. He was about to kiss her hand when he remembered that it was too Zorro like for him to do that as Diego. When he let Victoria's hand fall down again she smiled knowingly and a little sadly.

Shaking hands and greeting friends on his way kept him from heading straight to the newspaper office. Someone tugged him at his arm and he turned around to see Felipe.

Happy to see him, he pulled the boy into a hug. Felipe started to sign at him and Diego smiled.

"Yes, I am happy with Victoria now. Come with me to the office, we can talk there openly." Laying an arm around Felipe's shoulder he led him to the office.

Diego said little when Felipe asked him about his marriage and only smiled happily. Instead Diego asked him about his time in Monterey and how he was doing. As expected Diego tried to encourage him and to try it again, when Felipe told him about that the apprenticeship hadn't worked out.

"Give it time, Felipe. I know you can do it. I believe in you," Diego tried to help him over his disappointment, but Felipe only shook his head. "Come visit me at the hacienda and we talk about it again, Felipe. But first we need to get something to drink and I don't want keep Victoria waiting."

In front of the tavern they met Alejandro who was searching for Felipe.

"Father," Diego said quietly.

Without replying Alejandro addressed Felipe instead.

"Felipe, you'll better come with me now. I don't want you to spend too much time with a man who has brought shame on the family name."

"Father, let's talk," Diego tried again.

"Don't father me any more, Diego. I was willing to forgive you, but don't expect me to do it anymore after what you did to Victoria and Zorro."

"Felipe, you're always welcome at my hacienda," Diego tried not to show his hurt.

Felipe only looked at the two of them before he mounted his horse, riding away as fast as he could. He didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes.

Z Z Z

When Diego entered the tavern, Victoria needed only to look at his face to see that something was wrong. Taking her hand he pulled her behind the curtain to the quiet of the kitchen where he could take her in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I just met my father, I didn't go well," Diego explained without going into details.

Victoria embraced him comfortingly. "I'm here, Diego." Diego held her wordlessly for some moments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few days later Alejandro dismounted from Esperanza at the front of the hacienda that his son now owned and climbed the few steps to the porch. Knocking at the door he waited for someone to come.

A young maid he hadn't seen before in the pueblo opened the door. "Senor, what can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Don Alejandro de la Vega, I'd like to talk with your patron, Don Diego."

"Si, Don Alejandro, just a moment please. Do you want to come inside?" the servant asked politely.

"No, I'll wait outside."

Arm in arm with Victoria Diego came out on the porch to meet him.

"What do you want?" Diego asked coldly. Victoria felt his hands cramp around her shoulders as he was standing close behind her.

"I'm looking for Felipe. He hasn't been home for two days and I thought he'd be here." Alejandro replied.

"Felipe has been missing for two days and you didn't tell me?" Diego was enraged. "How could you keep that from me? You know how much Felipe means to me."

"Felipe left a message that he went to visit you. I expected you to send him back to me. But since you didn't I thought I'd come looking." Alejandro explained. "So he isn't here?"

"No, he isn't and you should better go looking for him." Diego snapped at his father.

"And you what will you do, Diego? Will you stay at home again and just wait? Doing nothing?" Alejandro accused him. "Just as the last time when Felipe was in danger?"

Diego didn't like to be reminded of that incident when his father had called him a coward in front of Mendoza and his men. His body was shaking with hardly controlled anger. "What I do or don't do is no longer your concern. This would never have happened if you hadn't taken him away from me. But if anything happens to Felipe, you will answer to me." Diego threatened Alejandro in the voice he usually used as Zorro, but Alejandro didn't seem to notice. "Has he left any other note except that he was planning to come here?"

"No, he hasn't left any other notes. But it's just as I thought," Alejandro retorted, "you'll stay at home again. Is that how you care for Felipe? You've only convinced me that it is right to keep him away from you. I don't want him to become like you."

"I don't think we have anything more to say to each other." Diego replied icily, before he turned around and went into the house.

Victoria couldn't stand it, she knew how much these accusations hurt Diego and it drove tears into her eyes. She had never expected it to be so bad.

"How can you treat Diego so?" Victoria attacked Alejandro. "He is your son! Diego is doing more than enough and you're not welcome in this house unless you're ready to apologize." Crying she left the porch, leaving Alejandro standing alone.

Victoria knew exactly where to find Diego. He was already dressed as Zorro and ready to leave when she entered the small cave that was Toronado's new home.

"How could you stand it all these years? The humiliation you had to endure from your father, from me and from everyone else in the pueblo? It's terrible," she cried rushing into his arms.

"I had your love," Zorro said with a small smile and she knew he was serious. He depended on her much more than she had imagined.

"You'll always have my love, Diego," she kissed him. "Find Felipe, Diego. He needs you as much as you need him. Tell him he has a home here with us."

"I will, Victoria. You have a great heart and you will be a wonderful mother. I love you." Zorro kissed her quickly goodbye before he mounted Toronado. The salute he gave her was so typical that it made her smile again. He was her Zorro after all.

Only after Diego had left, she remembered the workers Diego had wanted to talk to this afternoon. He had wanted to discuss some repairs of the house with them while Victoria had planned to look after her tavern.

Since she knew what Diego had planned she could talk to the men in his stead. The tavern had to wait today, she had to send someone to the pueblo to inform her girls. It would be the third time this week and probably not the last. She sighed. Her helpers had already started to complain and she knew she had to do something about it soon.

Z Z Z

On his way home Alejandro was lost in thoughts about the fight with his son and his daughter-in-law. He didn't understand his son at all and he never would, but now Victoria had become a mystery to him too.

How could she abandon Zorro so easily? Had she really gone willingly to Diego's bed or had his son forced her? Alejandro had thought he had raised his son better, but Diego had been very upset after their fight.

He'd probably never find out, but he felt bad for the way it had gone. Not only for himself, being estranged from his son, but for Zorro too whose love had been stolen by Diego. Somehow he felt closer to Zorro than to his own son though the first one was stranger to him and he had lived with the other for years under the same roof.

Z Z Z

It was after dark when Zorro returned home – alone. Victoria waited for him the parlor when he came out of the tunnel.

A look on his face was all she needed to know that it hadn't gone well. "Did you find him?" Victoria asked anxiously. Diego shook his head.

"No, I went first to his room in the hacienda and it seems he packed a bag before he left with everything that was important to him, but I couldn't find out where he went. I searched all day looking for his tracks, but I couldn't find him. Partly because the tracks are already gone after two days and also because Felipe has tried to hide them. I taught him myself how to do it."

Diego was tired from the long day in the saddle and Victoria made him eat and rest, but she couldn't take the worry away from him. There was nothing to be done in the night and he had to wait until tomorrow with the continuation of his search.

Diego lay sleepless in his bed tossing and turning around making it impossible for Victoria to sleep either.

"Felipe is able to take care of himself, he isn't much younger than you when you left for Spain."

Victoria tried to keep his worries at bay.

"He is still a boy and he could be lying somewhere in the desert, helplessly..." Diego expected the worst. "I never should have left him with my father. I.."

"I know you are concerned for him, but there is nothing you can do at the moment. You need to rest now. When you're tired you are of no help." Victoria drew him in her arms and slowly he began to relax.

Z Z Z

The following weeks Diego continued to search for Felipe, asking for him as Diego or looking for him as Zorro, fearing for the worst. Making his father responsible for Felipe's disappearance their relation came to a new low. They stopped even greeting each other, except for a cold bow whenever they met in the pueblo.

Diego hadn't come to his old home and Alejandro had never been to Diego's hacienda except for the one time when he had been looking for Felipe. Even then he had been left standing on the porch after their fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

About four weeks later Diego looked through his mail to find a letter with Felipe's handwriting.

_Dear Diego,_

_please forgive for running away without leaving a note. I couldn't stand the situation, torn between you and your father, anymore. I love you and I know I would be nothing without you. You are the one who made me who I am and I can't say how grateful I am for everything you did for me. _

_Alejandro has made me his son and I love him too. I don't want you both fighting over me, so I thought it would be the best if I went away and that your shared worry over me would bring you and your father back together._

_I always wanted to see the world and travel and I need to find out what I want to do with my life if I can't become a lawyer. The captain of the Santa Angelica agreed to hire me and I will be sailing to Spain on his ship. I'll be a member of the crew and work for my passage. _

_I'll write to you from every harbor and keep you informed. _

_Sailors wish each other steady winds and a safe return, but since you're not at sea I wish you good luck and a happy life with Victoria. You deserve it._

_With love,_

_Felipe_

Reading the letter a second time, he began to smile relieved. Felipe was alive and he was doing well so far. Happily he jumped up from his chair to search for Victoria who wanted to join him for breakfast.

"Victoria, Victoria, I have news," he called for her, but stopped short in his movements when he saw her sitting at the table looking green. The letter forgotten for the moment he bent over her concerned.

"Aren't you feeling well, querida? You're very pale."

"I'm fine, Diego, I'm feeling just a little sick," Victoria smiled at him.

"You should visit, Dr. Hernandez and have him look at you." Diego looked worried.

"I will Diego, but you don't need to worry. I already know why I'm feeling sick," Victoria's smile became broader. "You're going to be a father, Diego."

"You're sure?" Victoria nodded only and she had Diego never seen so happy than at this moment. His face brightened up to a happy smile and he took her in his arms holding her tight. "I have never been so happy, querida." It took a long time until he stopped kissing her and let her go again.

"You were calling for me, Diego. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

It took him a moment to remember the letter from Felipe and another one to remember that he had left it on the table.

"I got a letter from Felipe," he waved the letter in his hands.

"A letter from Felipe? What does it say? Where is he?" Victoria was surprised.

Diego handed her the letter. "Here, read yourself."

"What do you think about it, Diego?" Victoria asked him after she had finished reading.

"I'm angry about him running away, but I'm relieved to know that he is alive and not lying dead somewhere. But he is still a boy and all alone on that ship."

"Diego, he is not so small anymore, he's more a man than a boy. He is doing fine and maybe it's time for him to find his own way. He's been in Zorro's shadow far too long."

"You're right, Victoria, but that won't keep me from worrying."

"It's only natural that you do. You have been so close over the years. But you have taught him all you could, now you should have faith in him. He'll manage."

"You always know how to find the right words, Victoria," Diego smiled at her. "Are you feeling up for breakfast now?"

Z Z Z

At the same time as Diego, Alejandro read his lettern from Felipe with nearly the same content as the one for Diego. Felipe expressed his wish to havr father ans son reconciled.

"_Please Father, Diego and I have to live our own lives and you have to accept out decisions even if they seem wrong to you. We both want to be accepted for what we are and for what we should be. Diego accepts and loves me even though I'll probably never talk again. You did that for me too although I never told you that I can hear and spoke once in an emergency.. I wish you could do the same for Diego even though you're often unable to understand him. I tried often enough to persuade Diego that he should explain himself to you, but as long as he doesn't you have to take him as he is."_

Alejandro put the letter down staring at it unconsciously. For the moment he didn't know how to react and his feelings were mixed between anger and relief. Finally there was news from Felipe, but he hadn't adopted the boy to become a sailor. After all the years he and Diego had educated him and cared for him, he had run away when he had all the opportunities the name de la Vega brought him.

Why hadn't he trusted his adopted father with his worries? There were better ways to find out what to do about one's future than hire as a member of a ship's crew. Felipe could have attended the university in Madrid just like Diego, traveling comfortably as a passenger on his way to Spain.

And why didn't Felipe tell him that he could hear or that he no longer wanted to become a lawyer? When had he regained his hearing and did Diego know? Felipe had a lot to explain once he returned from his journey.

Alejandro's thoughts returned to his son Diego and Felipe's appeal to treat him more understandingly. Felipe was a boy with a handicap who had already been through a lot, losing his parents so dramatically at such a young age.

Diego on the other hand was a grown man who had been educated and raised to take over the responsibilities of a caballero. But instead of taking his place among the caballeros, Diego had done nothing since his return from Spain years ago. What was there to explain or to understand?

The only time Diego had ever shown his potential had been during his fight with Risendo. It had persuaded Alejandro that his son was able to fight when his own life was at stake, but Diego simply chose not to fight or get involved in something dangerous. He could forgive Felipe running away, but not Diego's cowardness or his single act of taking away another man's bride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The time seemed to fly by and Diego had been busy with preparing everything for the planting of the young vines he expected to arrive from France with one of the next ships. Victoria didn't work at the tavern any more as she often didn't feel well because of her pregnancy and there was enough to be done at the hacienda. But she regularly went to the pueblo to look how her helpers were doing in the tavern and have a chat with friends. Pilar had taken over the day to day management of the tavern while Victoria kept the ownership and the general management. Being so busy with their new tasks neither Victoria nor Diego came as often to the pueblo as they used to and Diego saw his father only rarely as there were no more joined meals in the tavern.

The recent weeks had been relatively quiet and there had been no need for Zorro until that day.

The new tax on all sales would hurt especially the peasants who had nothing to spare and Zorro decided to take the matter in his hands.

It was Alejandro's birthday and he had come to the pueblo for some final preparations for his dinner party with his friends at his hacienda tonight. Not being invited to the party, Diego and Victoria had nonetheless sent him their best wishes together with a small parcel that contained a new pair of riding gloves.

Alejandro was standing next to Victoria when Zorro rode into the pueblo. As usual Zorro overcame the soldiers quickly and made the alcalde rescind the tax after a short fight with the sword. After he had achieved his goal he mounted Toronado again to return home, but he still too the time for some greetings.

"Victoria," he saluted her who smiled in return.

"Don Alejandro, happy birthday to you," Zorro smiled at Alejandro's surprised face, before he was on his way. Then out of nowhere there was suddenly a shot. "Get him," De Soto shouted at his soldiers waving his pistol in hand, but the soldiers were still locked in cuartel.

"Zorro!" Victoria cried out in horror when she saw him falter on his horse from the shot that had hit him. Zorro quickly sat straight again and was already halfway out of the pueblo when he saw her crumble down to the ground in pain. Turning Toronado around he rode back to where she had fallen.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he dismounted as fast as he could and knelt down beside her.

"Victoria, are you alright?" he lifted her a little in his arms.

"It hurts, it hurts," she whispered in pain. The whole situation reminded him terribly of the moment when she had been shot by Bishop and he had feared for her life. It was something he never wanted to relive again and now he was.

"Where do you hurt, Victoria? What's wrong?" Zorro held her body that was shaking with convulsions.

"The baby, I'm losing the baby," she cried.

When she touched his shoulder she felt the warm wetness under her touch and her hand was red when she retreated at it. "You're injured, you must go, Zorro," she urged him.

"Everything will be alright, Victoria, you have to only think of yourself and your baby. Lie still, the doctor will be here soon," he tried to sooth her.

"Go, save yourself," Victoria cried and he realized that she wouldn't calm down until she knew he was safe. Caressing her gently, he kissed her hand before he rose again.

No one present to their encounter could miss how deeply they loved each other and it drove tears in the eyes of some of the women surrounding them.

Among the bystanders was also Alejandro who was shocked by the events. It hurt him to see how these two lovers had been separated by the actions of his son. How could Zorro still love her when she was expecting a child from another man? And how could Diego marry a woman who was so deeply in love with someone else?

He wanted to express his sympathy for the man he held in such esteem, but the doctor made his way through the crowd that had sheltered them for the moment from the soldiers. Zorro knew it was time to leave.

"Do everything you can for her," Zorro commanded the doctor and was met with a nod. "I will, Zorro, be sure of that."

Glancing back he could see his father and the doctor carry Victoria into the tavern.

Z Z Z

Later Diego couldn't remember anymore how he had gotten home. He had been halfway on his way to his father's hacienda until he remembered that it was no longer his home. Fortunately it wasn't a big detour and he reached his new cave in no time.

Somehow he managed to take care of his shoulder without any help. The injury wasn't as bad as it felt at the moment the bullet had hit him. It had mainly been the impact from the hit that had made him falter for a moment, making Victoria expect the worst.

It weren't more than a few minutes he had been sitting in the parlor when a servant arrived bringing the news about Victoria's breakdown from the pueblo. Not hiding his shock he immediately had a horse saddled to ride back as Diego.

Victoria had been brought up to her former bedroom in the tavern and the doctor was finished treating her when he arrived. Alejandro had left shortly before on the doctor's insistence.

"How is she?" Diego had never been that afraid before. His mother had died in childbed and he feared he might lose Victoria too.

"She suffered a bad shock today and she may lose her child." The doctor kept it simple.

"Is there something I can do?" He looked down at Victoria who was sleeping now.

"She needs rest and must stay in bed for at least a week if she is to keep the child." Dr. Hernandez recommended.

"Can I take her back home?" Diego inquired shocked by the news.

"No, she can't be moved at the moment. Rest and quiet is all she needs now. I have given her something to make her sleep and relax. Having you by her side will help too when she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor," Diego wanted to sit down at his wife's bed, but was stopped by the doctor who closed and locked the door from the inside.

"I will not leave, before I haven't taken a look at your shoulder, Don Diego," the doctor said firmly.

Diego looked at him surprised, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Zorro was shot at the shoulder today and I don't think you could dress your injury very well with only one arm." Since the doctor's resolve didn't falter, Diego gave in and removed his shirt.

"As I expected," the doctor stated, "not very well done." He removed the bandage that Diego had wrapped hastily around his shoulder and examined the wound. "You were lucky with this shot, it could have been worse. It's only a grazing shot that will heal quickly."

"Since when did you know?" Diego asked while the doctor treated his shoulder.

"That you are Zorro?"

"Yes," Diego winced a little about that statement. It was the first time he told it someone. He hadn't even told Victoria. She had found it out during that night.

"I had my first suspicions when you had your concussion, because you fell from the old mare while Zorro was supposed to be dead from a fall into Perdido canyon. It was mostly a suspicion I had over the years, but I was never able to prove it.

And then your sudden marriage to Victoria. I couldn't believe that Victoria married someone else than Zorro and that you forced yourself on a woman who is in love with another man. Your drama on the plaza today was only the final part in the puzzle."

Diego was concerned by the doctor's conclusion. "Do you think someone else has figured it out too?"

"You mean the alcalde? No, I don't think so. He wasn't alcalde here when you had your concussion and he is a man who always believes the worst of other people. That's why he doesn't doubt the story about you and Victoria." Dr. Hernandez assured Diego.

"You should rest now too. I want to you lay down next to your wife until you have recovered a bit from your exertion today. I will tell the girls downstairs that you want to be alone with your wife now and are not to be disturbed. Unless you need me during the night, I will look after you both tomorrow again."

"Gracias," was all Diego said, before he did as the doctor told him. Lying down beside Victoria, he drew his sleeping wife into his arms so that her head rested on his good shoulder. Listening to her even breathing he gave in to his tiredness and exhaustion.

Z Z Z

While Diego and Victoria were recovering in the tavern, Alejandro was having his party, but he never felt that miserable before on his birthday.

Not in the mood to celebrate he silently wished for his guests to leave, already regretting his idea of inviting guests at all. He'd rather have a quiet dinner with Diego and Felipe like last year and he was missing their company.

The good wishes only reminded him of the fact that he was getting older and while most of his friends had one or more grandchildren he was still without any. If Victoria lost her child he might never have some. Concerned how she was faring he hardly managed to concentrate on the conversations around him. Sensing his mood his friends soon left leaving him alone to the quiet of his hacienda he still hadn't get used to in the months since his sons had abandoned him.

Z Z Z

Victoria had to stay three days in the tavern, before the doctor allowed her to be moved to the hacienda lying down in a cart. Diego stayed by her side and left her only for short periods of time.

After Victoria had returned home, she began to feel better and was soon bored and irritated having to stay flat down in bed. She wanted to get up again, but Diego insisted she heeded the doctor's advice and stayed put.

"You can't really force me to stay in bed," she pouted annoyed, although she knew it was a childish behavior.

"No, I can't," Diego agreed, "and I won't, but there is one thing I can do."

"What is it?" Victoria asked surprised.

"I can make you promise me that you'll do as the doctor says," Diego was sincere.

"Oh," she hadn't expected that.

"I know it's hard for you to lay down all the time, querida. But will you do it? For us, for our baby?" he pleaded her.

"I'll do it, I promise. I'm sorry, I was so selfish for a moment," Victoria apologized. Then she suddenly began to cry at his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I'm so afraid. I don't want to lose the child and I can't lose you either. Before I knew it was you behind the mask I never worried so much. Zorro never seemed to be get hurt and always overcame the soldiers so easily. But now I see my husband facing the soldiers and I know you can be killed as any other man by a simple bullet. When you faltered on Toronado after the shot, I thought for a moment you were dead and I simply couldn't stand it. Please Diego, don't you ever leave me."

"Don't cry, querida. It's not good for you and the baby. I'll never leave you, Victoria. I promise." Stroking her back to calm her, he held her shaking body close while he made a decision.

Z Z Z

It was the second time in his life he gave up Zorro and he knew it was final. Zorro had cost him years of his life, his father's love, Felipe and now nearly his wife and unborn child. That was more than he was willing to pay for Zorro and the safety of the pueblo. He couldn't risk another incident like that. He had already given so much, but not any more. It was enough.

There would be no more fighting as Zorro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Three weeks had passed since the day Victoria had nearly lost her child and Zorro hadn't made an appearance in the pueblo since.

Diego had given up his role as protector of the pueblo and he no longer chased bandits or challenged the alcalde over some taxes. But there was still a price on Zorro's head and he couldn't be linked to the outlaw. That also meant that he couldn't be seen riding Toronado as Diego. The black stallion was too prominent and would be recognized by the alcalde if he dared to ride on him.

Toronado had adjusted well to his new surroundings and the hidden canyon behind the hacienda where he was running free. But the horse needed to be ridden and exercised and Diego couldn't abandon him. It meant that he still had to dress up in his black outfit and the black rider was still roaming the countryside for some time after dusk. Both rider and mount enjoyed the time together and the freedom it provided.

Victoria didn't like it at all, but since he only exercised the horse and didn't engage in any battles, she learned to accept it. Diego made sure he never stayed away longer than one or two hours to keep her from worrying.

The soldiers claimed having seen the a black clad rider in the night while on patrol, but he kept his distance and they couldn't prove that it was really Zorro. The alcalde didn't believe them, telling them they should stop seeing ghosts. If Zorro were still around he would make an appearance. He probably couldn't take it that his love was expecting a child from another man. De Soto was mostly convinced that there was no more Zorro, but some doubt kept lingering.

But still the soldiers held on their believes to have seen him. Soon stories made the rounds that it was Zorro's ghost who was haunting the area at night and he was even more scary than Zorro himself whom they had met and talked to.

Z Z Z

The situation was getting worse now without Zorro stopping the alcalde. It only helped a little that the governor in Monterey became more alert of the situation in Los Angeles after the King's emissary was killed there. It always took some time until the news of the newest taxes reached him and he could react.

The only resistance the alcalde still found was in the newspaper the Guardian. Making his misdeeds public Diego tried to hold him somehow in check, but the work at the hacienda didn't leave him as much time as before for the newspaper. He had hired some stuff to do the actual printing, but he was still responsible for it as its editor.

Victoria had recovered again and no longer needed to stay in bed, but the doctor didn't want her to do much. She was used to work all day and now with so much time on her hand she got bored, looking for something to do that kept her occupied and wasn't straining.

"Diego, let me help you with the newspaper," Victoria asked him one morning at breakfast.

"You?" Diego looked surprised.

"I have been writing the Dona Corazon column for years now and I have learned some in the recent years."

"Do you really want to do it?"

"I see how much you work on the fields now and to work as an editor is something I can do sitting down while the doctor asks me I shouldn't exhaust myself with physical labor."

"You are right, I haven't had much time for the paper recently and we need to show some resistance to the alcalde."

"That's exactly the point Diego. I don't want you to fight as Zorro again. And I don't want to stay at home doing nothing and be bored, while you work so hard. I want to do my share, Diego."

"It wouldn't require any physical work, mainly reading and editing the articles," Diego warmed up to the idea. "But how will you get the information for your articles?"

Victoria smiled. "That won't be a problem. I meet regularly with Pilar to get her reports from the tavern and she can hardly be kept from sharing all the gossip. Jaime likes visiting us and over a meal he tells everything the alcalde has planned. And," Victoria's smile broadened, "since I'm married to a caballero I get invited to the woman's circle."

"Woman's circle?" Diego asked questioningly.

"The women of the caballeros meet regularly to do some needlecraft together and have a chat among them. I participated only once yet, but there will be another meeting next week at Dona Maria Vintero's hacienda."

"You didn't tell me you got invited, but I'm happy you're accepted among the women despite the circumstances of our marriage." It was important to Diego that his wife was acknowledged among their peers despite the split with his father and that she hadn't been a Dona before their marriage.

"Some of the caballeros may ignore you now and not invite you to some of their parties, because they want to stay on the good side of your father, but the women have their own rules. Among them Dona Maria Vintero plays an important role. She never forgot how you saved her cattle two years ago by analyzing the water and cutting off the poisonous water from their old mine. She insisted that as a respected married woman and as a Dona I belong to them now."

"It looks like you have advantages over me gathering information," Diego laughed. "It would be a real help to me if you took over the work. I never knew you were interested in it."

"I liked it from the start that's why I took over the column, but I always had too much work at the tavern to do more."

"And now that you have married the editor you can take over the job," Diego teased her.

"Didn't you know that's the reason I married you?" Victoria replied in the same tone.

"You mean all these nightly visits from Zorro were never necessary? The roses and the compliments?" Diego feigned hurt.

"You can be such a tease, Diego de la Vega," Victoria drew his head down to her to kiss him, making him laugh.

Z Z Z

With Diego's help Victoria started to work on the newspaper, something that kept her occupied while taking care of herself and the child. It didn't take long until she could work on it alone, but she still wanted Diego to write the main article. His pointed remarks and well written articles that showed his knowledge on law and other topics were something she didn't want to go without.

When his time allowed it Diego rode out and did some researches on an article encouraging people to learn reading and writing and to stand up against the alcalde.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Diego hadn't had the time recently to come to the pueblo often. Finally the ship with the vines from France had arrived. They had come from the same region in France that he had visited during his vacation. In gratitude for his help for regaining their castle, his friends, the descendents of the three musketeers, had been willing to help him with his wine making project selling him vines to start with his vineyard. The young plants had been loaded on a ship in autumn to make the long voyage around Cape Horn during the summer months on the southern hemisphere.

When Diego had come to the harbor of San Pedro to take charge of the cargo, he was surprised to meet a young French family.

"Buenas dias, Senor de la Vega," the man who was about thirty-three years old, greeted him. "Il vous faut m'excuser, mon Espagnol n'est pas très bien. Je suis Louis Vinton et voila, c'est ma famille." The man pointed to a small blonde woman with three kids between three and twelve years old.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Vinton," Diego switched to French too. "It doesn't matter that you're not good in Spanish. So you're Louis Vinton and you have come with your family. What can I do for you?"

"I came here with the vines, you bought from France. When Monsieur Porthos ordered to have them shipped here to California, it was decided that someone was needed to take care of the plants during the voyage here and I offered my service. I have been living among vineyards all my life, but I'm the youngest brother of four and with our growing families," he pointed at his wife again and Diego noticed now that she was pregnant, "the vineyard of our family became to small to support us all. I decided to seek my fortune elsewhere and if you're willing to have me, I'll offer you my expertise on wine making."

"I'm just starting my own vineyard and I'll gladly embrace your offer," Diego was very pleased that his friends had thought of sending along an expert on wine making. "You and your family can stay at my hacienda for some time until you can move to your own house. There are several abandoned houses belonging to my hacienda that were formerly inhabited by vaqueros from the hacienda and their families. You can take the one that is still in the best condition for you and your family."

"Then we can stay?" Louis Vinton didn't hide his joy.

"Yes, you can." Diego smiled and both men shook hands to seal their agreement.

Diego and Vinton went over to Vinton's family who had been waiting eagerly for the outcome of their talk. "Don Diego, may I introduce you to my family. These are my children, Louis," he pointed at the twelve year old, "Eduard, he is eight, Marie, she is three, and this is my wife Helène."

Diego took the woman's hand and bowed over it. "Welcome to California, Madame. I hope you will like your new home."

Helène Vinton expressed her gratitude. "I'm glad Senor that you will give us a chance and you can be sure you won't be disappointed."

"I didn't expect to have passengers on my way back to my hacienda," Diego apologized, "and I can't transport the plants and your family at the same time. It's important to have the plants safely stored and get them out of of the heat or the whole transport half around the world would have been in vain. I'll recommended you to rest from the travel in the tavern over there," he pointed at a well-tended house not far from the harbor.

"While you get accustomed to be on land again have a drink and some food." Diego handed them some Spanish coins. "I'll send you a coach to get you and your family to the hacienda as soon as possible."

With the help of Louis Vinton, he loaded the crates with the plants on the cart he had come with and was soon on his way back to his hacienda.

Z Z Z

"Victoria," Diego called through the hacienda as soon as he had arrived.

"I'm here," she answered from her desk in the library. "What is it? Did everything go well in the harbor?"

"Very well," Diego had entered the library and bent down to kiss her. "My friends in France sent along a wine maker to take care of the plants during the journey. His name is Louis Vinton and he came here with his family to start a new life here in California. In offered him to work for me and help me with the vineyard."

"They came to stay here in California?" Victoria asked. "Where will they live?"

"I offered them one of houses the vaqueros and their families lived in while the Martinez were still trying to raise cattle. The house has to cleaned and made ready again and in the meantime they can stay here in the hacienda."

"I'll make sure that some rooms are ready and talk with Ana," As an experienced tavern owner Victoria need no further instruction. "How many are they and when will they arrive?"

"It's Louis, his wife and three children. I'll send them a carriage to pick them up from the harbor and it'll take some time until they arrive. But now you have to excuse me, Victoria. I have to unload the cart with the vines."

Z Z Z

Victoria had everything ready when the French family arrived. She was surprised to see the French woman expecting a child too and the two women got along quite well even if they couldn't talk with each other at first. Victoria didn't speak French and Helène had only started to learn Spanish, but she picked up the language fast. Some misunderstandings naturally occurred but resulted often in joint laughter.

Victoria was happy to have for some time a woman in the house who was close to her age. Since they were both expecting a child they had something in common and soon became friends. Helène offered her advice about the pregnancy from her experiences with her older children and Victoria was relieved to have someone to ask about problems she didn't want to discuss with either Diego or Dr. Hernandez.

Z Z Z

Diego and Louis were working together quite well and spend long hours on the fields setting up the vineyard and Louis instructed Diego as well as the workers how to take proper care of the plants.

The work was exhausting and quite different from the one he was used to and involved different muscles than those needed for horse riding resulting in some sore muscles.

He thanked Victoria for her insight to order a new bathtub when they started to renovate. Victoria still had to be very careful with her pregnancy but a bath helped her to relax too. She also enjoyed a swim in the calm water of the ocean floating on the salty surface in Diego's company.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The vineyard was progressing well and once the vines were planted and set up, there was a break in the work and Diego wanted to use the time to progress with his plans to buy mares for his own horse breeding while Louis Vinton took the time to work on the house and the land Diego had leased him.

The family had adjusted well to their new surroundings learning fast the new language. The oldest son Louis was old enough to help his father with his trade while the younger children stayed mostly with their mother. The girl enjoyed the freedom after the long voyage at sea roaming around the house with another girl of her age, the daughter of a servant.

Eduard was the only one who hadn't found his place yet. At the hacienda there weren't any boys of his age and the hacienda was too far from the pueblo for him to go there on his own to meet some friends. Staying with his younger sister had him soon bored and his parents suited him too young to be of any help with the real work. After studying his books, reading and writing he was mostly on his own, missing his cousins from home who had been his best friends.

Z Z Z

Though Zorro hadn't come to the pueblo recently the alcalde still tried to lure him out of his den.

Victoria was sitting with Helène in the library when Diego stormed angrily into the hacienda slamming the door behind him.

Victoria looked at him concerned. It was usually something in the pueblo that made him angry because it went against his sense of justice.

"The alcalde, guess what new tax he has invented now. A cart tax! A tax on every cart you own."

"Diego, you know why he does it!" Victoria rose from her seat and faced him.

"I know exactly why, but still.." Diego had a hard time getting back his composure.

"You promised, please," Victoria reminded him and added quietly, "I need you too."

"I know I promised. And I will keep it, but that doesn't make it easier. I'm sorry Victoria." He balled his hands into fists. "I need some fresh air and my horse needs a ride."

"Diego!" Victoria looked at him fearfully knowing he was talking about Tornado.

"I promised, didn't I just say so? I'm only taking a ride." Diego replied testily.

"But it's still afternoon," Victoria knew he would be much more visible in his black clothes by day.

"Well, then I won't get lost!" Diego replied, before he headed for the parlor.

"Diego, wait," Victoria followed him quickly out of the room, closing the door behind her. "With your help I can have a special edition of the Guardian out the day after tomorrow. You can point out why this new tax is illegal and make it public to all."

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I shouldn't have talked to you like this, I just didn't think for a moment," Diego apologized to her.

"I'm sorry too, Diego. I know this isn't easy for you after all that time. But please, I just couldn't stand it to see you injured or dead. You can't take the fast and direct path anymore. The newspaper will help you reach your goal too, but it will take more time. I learned that from you."

"I'll help you with the paper as soon as I'm back, but I need some exercise to calm down." He kissed her passionately and when she laid her hands on his chest she felt the fast beating of his heart, showing his agitated state of mind. But soon her own heart was beating fast too from the passion they shared.

"I won't be long," Diego released her out of his embrace looking promising at her. When she blushed, he grinned and kissed her hand.

Victoria returned to the library only now remembering her friend Helène who looked at her curiously. It was the first time she had seen Don Diego so angry. Normally he seemed to have his emotions under good control and was always charming towards his wife making her compliments. Helène could easily understand why her friend Victoria had fallen for him and it was obvious that her husband had only eyes for her.

"What was this all about?" Helène asked. "I never knew Don Diego cared so much about the taxes."

"He does and we'll have to make sure that there's a new edition of the newspaper coming out to tell everyone that this is illegal. I'm sorry, Helène, but I have no more time for you. What was it that you came for?"

"It's about Eduard, I wanted to know if he has been here at the hacienda today. He has managed to slip away again."

"No, I haven't seen him, but maybe Ana has. I'll ask her."

"Thank you Victoria. I don't want to bother you any more."

"De nada, Helène."

Z Z Z

Knowing that the soldiers were all at the pueblo waiting for Zorro to appear, Zorro enjoyed the freedom of a fast race that he wasn't able to perform at night and jumping across Perdido canyon for the sheer pleasure of the excitement.

The area had been quiet recently and the few bandits who had tried their luck on waylaying the coach had been caught by Mendoza and his men. So except for the new tax there had been nothing to do for Zorro even if he had wanted to.

On his way back to the hacienda he checked an area bordering his father's land that had suffered from flooding recently. Unfortunately the area of quicksand had increased since his last inspection. To examine the extend of the quicksand area he carefully rode along the border of it, keeping a safe distance from the treacherous sand. He had mostly chartered it all when he saw a small figure heading straight for the dangerous area.

He yelled but got no reaction. Getting closer he identified it as the youngest son of the Vintons.

Riding closer he took the whip into his right hand and with a quick turn of his hand he wrapped the whip around the boys ankle and pull him towards him. The boy let out a surprised cry when he was suddenly jerked off his feet and dragged backwards.

The boy looked fearful when Zorro leaned over him and freed the boy from his whip again.

"Who are you?" the boy's lips trembled. "Why did you attack me?"

"I'm Zorro and I didn't attack you. I saved you from the quicksand." Zorro smiled and helped him up his feet.

"You are Zorro?" The boy asked questioningly. "But I thought you were a ghost. That's what other boys in the pueblo say. After Dona Victoria married Don Diego, Zorro died and became a ghost."

Zorro laughed hearing the story. "I haven't heard that version, but I can assure you that I'm very much alive."

"But what are you doing here so far away from your parents house, Eduard?" Zorro questioned him.

"Don't you know that it's dangerous to walk around here?"

"How do you know my name?" Eduard asked surprised.

"I know a lot of things, but you haven't answered my question yet! Why were you here all alone?"

"I was bored," Eduard admitted. "I didn't want to listen to my sister's baby talk anymore and my older brother is out in the vineyards with my father. All they are talking about is wine. But wine is boring, I like horses better." Admiringly Eduard looked at Toronado. "Is that Toronado? Can I touch him?"

"Yes you can, but first you must promise me not walk out here all alone," Zorro said gravely. "Look!" Zorro took a stone and threw it at the path in front of them. With horror the boy watched the stone vanish in the sand. "It's called quicksand. You don't have it where you come from, but here you have to be careful."

"Would the sand swallowed me too?" The boy asked scared.

"Yes, that's why I pulled you back with my whip."

"Gracias, senor, you saved my life and I promised I won't go off on my own again." The boy was close to tears and Zorro ruffled through his hair. "It's alright again. I'll take you back home again." Zorro lifted the boy on Toronado in front of him and headed for the house of the Vinton family in a slow trot carefully scanning the area for other quicksand.

"So you like horses better than wine," Zorro asked, "I'm sure Don Diego could use some help with the horses. I'll talk with him. If your parents allow it, you could help him with his horses."

"Don Diego is your friend? You're not angry at him because he married Dona Victoria?" The boy asked surprised.

"No. I'm not angry at Don Diego," Zorro grinned. "Don't believe everything they tell in the pueblo."

At the house Zorro found the family in an agitated state, already searching for Eduard. Louis and Helène looked at him gratefully when he returned their son to him.

"Mama, Mama, that is Zorro," Eduard said excitedly. "He saved me from quicksand with his whip. You should have seen it! It wrapped around my ankle like a snake."

"Senor, how can we thank you?" Helène was near to tears clutching her son in her arms.

"I just happened to be in the area," Zorro played it down. "But I must be on my way now. Adios!"

Saluting them he rode away.

On his way back he thought about the possibility of putting the boys interest in horses to a good use. Once he started to breed horses with Toronado as a stud he would need more help in the stables and if the boy proved trustworthy he could help him with the care for Toronado too.

Z Z Z

With the consent of his parents Eduard asked Diego if he could help in the stables the next day and Diego took him under his wings. Seeing them together Victoria realized how much Diego missed having someone around him he could teach and how he was longing for children of his own. She could hardly wait for the child to be born. Felipe was more like a son than like a brother to him and Diego was missing him deeply and that place in his heart couldn't be that easily replaced.

ZZZ

Now that Eduard had finally met Zorro, he could understand why all his friends in the pueblo wanted to play Zorro.

When they told him that Zorro was only he a ghost now Eduard told them how Zorro had saved him from the quicksand. Unaware to them the alcalde heard of the story. Zorro was alive and it gave him new hope to catch him. He only needed a good plan or he'd be stuck in this pueblo for the rest of his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alejandro was worried about the pueblo. It had been clear that the new tax had only been a trap for Zorro and he was somewhat relieved that Zorro hadn't appeared to spring it. He remembered too well how Victoria had broken down when she had thought him to be injured or dead. Even though she was married to Diego now, it was clear that she still had feelings for Zorro. The thought of it made him still angry at Diego.

He hadn't seen his son for some time and though he didn't want to admit it, he missed him and Felipe terribly. There was no one there to keep him company in the evening, to play a game of chess or play on the piano.

There had been two more letters from Felipe sent from some harbor his ship had passed through. Felipe hadn't written much only that he was alright what ever that meant and that he hoped everything was well in Los Angeles too. Unfortunately it was impossible to reply, since the ship with the mail would reach the harbors Felipe passed through only after he had already left. So he had to wait to the next letter for news and eventually the message that he was on his way home.

Alejandro read the newest edition of The Guardian with Diego's article about the new tax on the front. With respect he noticed how fast Diego and Victoria had reacted, pointing out that the new tax was illegal.

It was so typical for Diego to write the article. Alejandro remembered too well the many times he had wanted Diego to act and protest beside him, but always Diego had preferred to stay at home suggesting to write a letter to the governor. Fortunately Zorro had taken care of the problem and called the alcalde to order.

But now Zorro didn't come anymore to the pueblo to challenge the alcalde or deliver some bandits he had caught. The soldiers were saying that Zorro had become a ghost, but Alejandro didn't believe in ghost. He was sure that Zorro was still alive roaming alone in the night mourning his lost love.

Alejandro wished to turn back time before everything had gone so astray. When he had had his lunch in the tavern together with Diego and Felipe served by Victoria and Zorro had come to rescue those threatened by the alcalde.

In the pueblo Alejandro had wanted to protest against the new tax, but he had discovered that he was without support. It wasn't that the other caballeros or normal peasants agreed with the new tax, but they had become afraid to raise their voice without Zorro to come to their aid. And Victoria was missing too who had always been the first to protest no matter the consequences.

Alejandro had to realize that his fight with his son and Diego's subsequent marriage with Victoria had greater consequences than anticipated. Now that Victoria was married with someone else, Zorro had withdrawn his support and it had disturbed the balance of power in the pueblo. Without resistance the alcalde could create a new tax until a clever article in the newspaper proved it to be illegal or the governor told him to rescind them. Fortunately De Soto wasn't as greedy or evil as former alcalde Ramon or the situation would be much worse.

Alejandro had been discussing with the other caballeros what they could do. But before they made a decision they needed to know if they could still count on Zorro or not. In the whole pueblo there was only one person who might be able to tell them and that was Victoria.

Z Z Z

The need to know had led Alejandro to his son's hacienda again knocking on the door. It was the same servant, who had opened him the only time he had been here before, to answer the door.

"Don Alejandro, my patron Don Diego is not at home and Dona Victoria doesn't receive anyone because she isn't feeling well."

"Please ask Dona Victoria, if she will receive me anyway, it's about Zorro."

Z Z Z

It was one of the days Victoria was feeling tired and exhausted because of her pregnancy and so she was lying on a couch on the balcony where she could watch the ocean and listen to its sound. Helène was keeping her company and both were talking about children and their pregnancies when the servant interrupted their chat.

"Don Alejandro de la Vega is here to speak to you, Dona Victoria."

"Diego's father? Did you tell him that my husband isn't here and that I'm not in the mood of receiving guests?"

"I told him that, but he asks you to meet him anyway. Don Alejandro said it was about Zorro."

"About Zorro?" Victoria asked wondering. Had someone made a connection between Diego and Zorro or had something happened to him? She needed to know what it was about.

"Tell Don Alejandro, I will receive him here." Victoria told her servant.

"Helène," she addressed her friend, "I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue our chat tomorrow."

Helène was surprised by Victoria's sudden change of heart. "Who is this Zorro? And why are you suddenly so concerned? I owe him the life of my son, but I never had the chance to show him my gratitude. I heard that you and Zorro were very close before your marriage." Helène noticed that her friend wasn't telling her everything. She heard some rumors about the marriage of Don Diego and his wife, but she couldn't figure out why the mysterious rider was still so important to her.

"I'm sorry, Helène, it's quite personal and I don't want to talk about it right now."

ZZZ

The servant returned to the door where Alejandro was waiting.

"Dona Victoria will receive you on balcony at the back, please follow me."

The servant led him around the house and up a stairway that led to a balcony on the first floor. On the broad balcony overlooking the sea there was a couch and several chairs. Victoria lay on a couch and was talking to a woman on a chair opposite her. The small blonde woman she had been talking with rose from her chair and slowly headed for the stairs when he approached. Alejandro noticed that she was pregnant too and that he had obviously interrupted some talk between the women.

"Don Alejandro," Victoria greeted him as he was led onto the balcony by the maid. She made no effort to get up from the couch she was lying on, but got up into an upright position and offered him a seat opposite of her.

"Excuse me Don Alejandro for not greeting you properly, but I wasn't feeling so well and Diego made me promise to lie down until he has returned. My servant told me you have come to talk to me about Zorro. May I ask you why? You didn't come to see Diego?"

"No, actually I came to see you," Alejandro replied. "Among other reasons I wanted to see if you have recovered again." He looked at her as she stroked unconsciously over her growing belly and he remembered how his wife had done the same while she had been expecting Diego.

"As you can see I'm much better and Diego is taking good care of me," she smiled at the thought of her husband. "But I'm sure this is not the only reason, since you have never cared so much before," she inquired Don Alejandro.

"Well, you are right," Alejandro didn't know how to start that somehow delicate topic. "I need to ask you something and you're probably the only person who knows."

"Knows what?" Diego stepped on the balcony, interrupting the conversation. The servant had told him of their visitor when had returned from his ride and Diego had immediately gone to see his wife.

"Buenas dias, I hope you haven't come to start another fight? Then I must ask you to leave at once. Any excitement isn't good for Victoria." Diego didn't show his emotions.

"Hola, Diego," Alejandro greeted him. "No, I don't think there is anything we need to discuss that hasn't already been said. Would you mind if I had a private talk with your wife?"

"What is it that you can discuss with Victoria, but not with me?" Diego questioned him suspiciously as he took some pillows and stuffed them at Victoria's back before he sat down beside her allowing her to lean comfortably against his shoulder while he put his arm protectively around her.

"Diego is right, Don Alejandro," Victoria added. "There is nothing I wouldn't discuss in Diego's presence."

Alejandro realized there was no chance to talk to Victoria without Diego and that he had to ask her in his presence no matter how embarrassing it might be.

"If you wish Diego, I only wanted to spare you the embarrassment," Alejandro conceded. "In the recent weeks Zorro has never been seen in the pueblo again despite the alcalde's efforts to have him come out pf hiding. The caballeros are discussing endlessly, but they won't do anything without Zorro to back them up. Since we can't contact him, I wanted to ask Victoria if she knows something about Zorro's whereabouts."

"Why do you think Victoria might know where Zorro is?" Diego inquired.

"Well, hm, ah, you weren't present when Victoria collapsed as she saw that Zorro was shot. But when he turned around, it became obvious how much Zorro still loves her. I don't think he'd leave without telling her. That's why I thought she might know something about his plans."

Victoria exchanged a look with Diego before she replied. "There is no more Zorro, Don Alejandro. He won't come anymore."

"Then Zorro has left the area and finally given you up?" Alejandro inquired surprised.

"No, Zorro will never give me up and I won't give him up either." Victoria answered, reaching for Diego's hand on her shoulder and smiling at him.

Alejandro was shocked by that statement.

Though she tried to hide it behind her smile, Diego could see how much the situation between him and his father affected Victoria. It was hard for her to be held in such a low regard by the man who had been like a father to her in the recent years. Now that there was no more Zorro, it was time to try mending the rift that kept the family apart for too long.

"Victoria is right," Diego added, bowing over the hand of his wife and kissing it. "It's not for Victoria to give up Zorro, but me." Victoria gasped at Diego's unexpected disclosure and waited for Alejandro's reaction.

Alejandro looked at them uncomprehendingly. "How can you accept that so calmly, Diego? Your wife and Zorro! I'll never understand you, Diego."

"I hoped you would try just once to open your eyes, Father. You only see what you want to see," Diego replied quietly. "But I must ask you to tell no one about our conversation, except for the fact that there will be no more Zorro coming to the rescue."

"I don't think anyone needs to know more, except that we can't count on Zorro any longer." Embarrassed and disgusted by the turn of the conversation, he quickly rose from his seat to return home.

Z Z Z

After Alejandro had left Victoria looked at Diego questioningly. "Why did you tell your father today? Why now and not earlier?"

"It was the first time after our breakup that we had a kind of conversation when we weren't yelling at each other. Now that I have given up to ride as Zorro, he needs to know and it's time to become a family again. It's not only important for us, but also for our child. At least I thought I should give it a try, but unfortunately my father doesn't listen, only seeing what meets his expectations." He stroked across her belly that was quite heavy already, feeling the child kick inside. "I felt it move," he smiled at her. "Did you feel it too?" he asked her in wonder.

"It does it all the time, Diego," Victoria laughed. "How do you get any sleep then?" Diego questioned. "No wonder you're often so tired."

"I'm fine, Diego, it's what I have been dreaming of all these years, being married to you and have your children."

"I wanted the same, querida." Gently Diego took her in his arms and kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

On his ride back to his house Alejandro still thought about what had been said. How could Diego agree to Victoria and Zorro! That was really disgusting. Was that child really Diego's?

Despite the servants who surrounded him, the house felt empty now with both Diego and Felipe gone. When he sat down in his favorite chair in the library in front of the table he used to play chess with his sons, he recapitulated the encounter at the hacienda in his mind. Not only what Diego had said, but also how Victoria had looked at Diego when she had talked about Zorro.

Only then he finally understood the meaning of Diego's words when they were matched by the untypical for Diego and yet so familiar gesture of kissing Victoria's hand. "It was me who gave up Zorro and not Victoria," that had been his words. But that would mean ..., he hardly dared to finish the thought, it would mean that Diego was Zorro!

Realizing how much he had wronged his own son he put his head on the table and wept. It was too late to ride back today and apologize, but it would be the first thing he did in the morning.

Z Z Z

Alejandro hadn't slept the previous night, every encounter with Zorro had been bouncing in his head and every bad word he had said to Diego too. Knowing the truth now he couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. Why he hadn't trusted his son and only thought the worst of him? How had Diego endured the humiliation he had suffered from his father only to turn around to risk his life in order to save his father's? Why had he been so blind?

Alejandro hadn't taken the time for breakfast. His stomach twisted with the realization of his guilt and he wasn't able to swallow a bit until he had gotten his son's forgiveness.

"Don Alejandro?" the maid asked.

"Please tell Don Diego, I have come to apologize." Alejandro addressed the servant.

The maid went to see her patron, but she returned soon to lead him into the dining room where Diego and Victoria were still having breakfast.

Slowly Alejandro approached the table unsure how to start. For the first time in his life he was afraid to face his son. What if Diego didn't forgive him and he had lost his son forever through his own mistake? If he didn't find the right words to make him see how truly sorry he was? Would his house stay empty and he'd be a stranger for his own grandchildren?

Diego was shocked how different his father looked from the angry man who had left his house only yesterday. The self confident man had been replaced by a broken man who seemed to have aged overnight.

"Diego, please, I have come to ask you your forgiveness. I didn't understand what you told me yesterday about Zorro, but now I know. Please, Diego, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I have been so blind when I should have trusted you." Alejandro was openly weeping and his hands with his gloves were shaking from fear.

Diego had risen from his seat and crossed the distance to his father embracing him. "I forgive you, Father, I did all I could to keep you from making the connection and I only suffered the consequences." Diego had tears in his eyes too. They hugged patting each other on the shoulder while Alejandro was still weeping, the fear now replaced by relief.

Diego made his father sit down at their table filling a glass of water that he handed him. Victoria beamed brightly at their reconciliation and squeezed Diego's hand on the table. Diego smiled at her while he held her hand in a tight grip covering it with his other hand as well after he had kissed her fingers. Their short wordless interaction had given Alejandro the time to slowly empty his glass and regain his control.

"Why did you tell me yesterday and not earlier?" Alejandro questioned Diego. "I would have helped you and understood you. Why Diego? Why?"

Diego leaned forward the table facing him. "I couldn't tell you, because I wanted to keep you out of danger. As long as you didn't know, you were safe."

"And what about Victoria? You told her, didn't you?" Alejandro demanded.

"No, I didn't tell her either. She didn't know either until you and I had our fight and for the same reason." Diego explained quietly, not going into details how he had revealed it to her and Alejandro was discreet enough not to ask.

"Why did you tell me now when you couldn't tell me before?" Alejandro had to accept his son's reasons even if he didn't agree.

"Because there is no more Zorro. Zorro will never ride again. The pueblo has to live without him now. It has been too long they have depended on Zorro him and I can't do it anymore."

Alejandro looked at him expectantly waiting for further explanation when he didn't continue. "He did it for me and for our child," Victoria spoke out.

Alejandro had been present how concerned Zorro had been when Victoria had nearly lost her child and only nodded. Having lost his own wife as a result of a miscarriage, he wouldn't want that to happen to anyone. Victoria's pregnancy was still difficult and Diego was shielding her from all excitement. "I see. I always wanted grandchildren from Diego and no taxes are worth the life of your child."

"You will have to find other ways to oppose the alcalde, father," Diego apologized. "Victoria and I try our best to oppose him with the newspaper Guardian and keep him in check by making his misdeeds public, but that is all we can do now. There is still a price on Zorro's head and I can't change my image too much without making the alcalde suspicious about me."

"It's me who should be apologizing, Diego. You have done so much already the recent years, more than anyone should give and you're right that we have to find other ways." Alejandro said. "Maybe we can talk about it over dinner at the hacienda, Diego? Victoria?" Alejandro pleaded. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"We'll come Father," Diego smiled.

"Thank you," Victoria simply said. The relief in her face was obvious and Diego felt some of the tension dissipate from her body while he had his hand on her shoulder. Both men understood that it wasn't only for the invitation, but also for the steps they made to reconcile again.

Z Z Z

The next evening it was the first time he had dinner at the hacienda since he had married and moved into his new home nearly six months ago. Victoria knew him well enough to read his mind when they entered the house.

"It feels good to be home again, doesn't it?" She whispered slipping her hand in his. Diego only smiled at her and kissed her hand.

Alejandro welcomed them and they sat down for dinner passing the time with general chat. For the coffee they sat down in the parlor on the sofa and chairs.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable," Alejandro motioned them. "Feel at home, it is your home after all, isn't it?"

Diego didn't comment and only exchanged a look with Victoria that wasn't missed by Alejandro.

"You're moving back home, aren't you, Diego?" He looked at them expectantly.

There was the question that Diego had dreaded the whole evening and he couldn't evade the answer.

"I'm sorry, Father, but we won't move back. Our home is where we live now - on our hacienda." The answer was firm and quiet.

"But why Diego? There is enough space for you and your children. You can do whatever you like, just as you did before," Alejandro hadn't expected that.

Diego should his head. "No, we can't. I have planted the vines now and I need to be close to the vineyards. Besides we like our house as it is now with the new nursery and it's close to the sea." Smilingly he took Victoria's hand and kissed it. Both looked at each other remembering the many times they had sneaked down to the beach after dark to take a nightly bath in the ocean making love afterwards. Diego thought also of the many hours Victoria had spent to get the room ready for their child while at his father's hacienda Alejandro's room was still next to the old nursery.

"You're always welcome to visit, Father," Diego added. "Especially after the child is born. We wouldn't want to keep you from bouncing your grandchild."

"I'll get back to that offer, Diego," Alejandro tried not to show his feelings, being more disappointed than he wanted to let on. This wasn't how he had expected his future. He had always hoped the hacienda would be filled with child's laughter one day and not to become the empty house it was now.

Then he remembered Diego's words from the evening of their fight. Diego had told him he'd never come back once he left and Alejandro realized that it was true. It wasn't anymore because of the differences they had had, only that too much time had passed already.

If they had made up after their fight the next day or even before he got married, it would have worked, but it was too late now.

They had found a new home and had put too much energy into it to abandon it again so soon. Diego was living a different life now, just as Felipe who had sought his luck elsewhere and he hadn't even written Diego when and if he'd be back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The alcalde hadn't tried anything new, since his recent attempt to catch Zorro with the cart tax had turned out a failure as Zorro hadn't appeared again. Until he had a new idea to trap Zorro he wouldn't invent any new taxes. He wanted to earn fame for capturing Zorro and not for mistreating his citizens and he could be sure that any misdeeds would be made public in the next edition of the Los Angeles Guardian.

One of the next days Louis took Eduard with him to the pueblo to give him the chance to meet with friends and be among boys of his age.

"Take that boy into prison, Mendoza," De Soto ordered when he came across the playing children.

"But he is only a child!" the sergeant protested. "The prison is no place for children, why should I take a child into prison?"

"Why? Because he is the last one who has seen Zorro. Zorro has rescued that boy before and he will come again." De Soto declared.

"But that is not right, alcalde!" Mendoza protested.

"Are you questioning my orders, Sergeant?" the alcalde said commandingly. "Don't forget that I'm your commanding officer!"

"It's illegal to put an innocent child into prison. I won't do that!" Mendoza announced.

"I'll have thrown out of the army for disobeying me, Sergeant!" De Soto declared. "I want you to leave your quarter until tomorrow night!"

Mendoza was devastated. To be thrown out the army meant that he was without a job and without a place to stay. What should he do now?

Louis Vinton who had been looking for his son had followed the argument incredulously. How could the alcalde even consider to put his young son into prison only because Zorro had saved him! He wanted to step forward and protest, but he was held back by one of the caballeros.

"There is no use in protesting, señor. It will only bring you behind bars too and there is no more Zorro to free you! You'd better keep your son out of reach of the alcalde and you should talk about it with the de la Vegas. They will try to keep the alcalde in check with their newspaper and a letter to the governor."

Louis had been subject to oppression in France too, until the castle of Beaumartin had been returned to their rightful owners, the descendents of the three musketeers. Hadn't there been a mentioning of 'Le Renard'? Only the economical situation had forced him to seek his fortune here in the new world and he had expected to be treated equally fair as those Spanish citizens in Spain, maybe have little more freedom here. But now he understood why the citizens in Los Angeles held Zorro in such a high regard and why there had been a need for him in the first place.

On his return home Louis instantly went to his Don Diego to tell him about the events in the pueblo.

"Louis, it's the best if you keep your son out of sight of the alcalde for a while. I know it'll be hard for him and he'll miss his friends, but it's better than staying in the prison."

"Is there nothing I can do, Don Diego?" Louis asked his patron. "You're in no position to do anything, Louis. I'll talk with my wife and we'll try to have an extra edition of the newspaper edited. I hope this will raise some attention with the governor and my father will talk to the other caballeros. Maybe it's time for them to take some action."

"And what about the sergeant who was dismissed because he defied his officer?"

"Sergeant Mendoza has always been a good friend. I'll see what I can do. I'll help him with my support if he wants to appeal to the governor and stay in the army or maybe he wants to work in the tavern. He likes to be around food." Diego smiled a little at that.

"Gracias, Don Diego." Louis realized that he had much luck that it was Don Diego he worked for. He knew few men who cared so much for other people.

Z Z Z

The somehow fragile situation was disrupted by the arrival of a Royal Emissary from Spain the next morning. Colonel Don Miguel de la Frontera had been sent to investigate the death of Emissary Risendo and Lieutenant Hidalgo during their stay in Los Angeles. The alcalde killing one of the king's personal emissaries could be seen as an insurgency against the crown that needed to be investigated. He was accompanied by Senor Andres Bellanos who had offered his services because he was familiar with the pueblo and didn't mind the long voyage.

Upon his arrival Colonel Frontera with his company of soldiers immediately went to the alcalde's office.

One look on the uniform of his visitor made the alcalde jump from his seat and salute.

"De Soto, at your service," he remained standing in attention until he was told otherwise.

"I'm Colonel Frontera and you are hereby arrested for murder and insurgency against his Majesty King Ferdinand of Spain."

De Soto looked at him surprised. "Arrested for murder and insurgency? But Colonel Frontera, I can explain …,"

"You will have time enough for explaining when you're facing your trial. In the meantime my men will guard you. They will make sure you won't escape with the help of your men in case you dare thinking of it." He gestured two of his men to lead de Soto into his own prison. Another soldier was sent to fetch the sergeant of the garrison while Frontera took place behind the desk that had been occupied by de Soto until he arrived.

A few minutes later there was a timid knocking at the door and Sergeant Mendoza entered the office on call.

"Sergeant Mendoza, Colonel." Mendoza tried a salute that looked a little funny in its effort.

"Colonel Frontera, I'm in charge of this pueblo now." Sergeant Mendoza was baffled. "Si, Colonel."

"Stand at ease, Sergeant," the Colonel ordered, making Mendoza relax.

"You're Sergeant Mendoza? And you're in command of the lancers here?" the Colonel started the interrogation.

"Yes, Colonel. I mean no, Colonel."

"Yes, no. What is it? Are you the Sergeant here or not?"

"I'm Sergeant until tonight, the alcalde has dismissed me from the army."

"For what reason?"

"I told him that it was illegal to arrest children and he dismissed me for disobeying his orders."

"Arrest Children? Of course that's illegal. You don't have to follow orders that are illegal."

"I don't?" the sergeant asked.

"No, you don't. I need a local officer to command the soldiers until the trial with de Soto is finished. You'll stay here as Sergeant until I have decided about your case."

"Gracias, Colonel." Mendoza bowed gratefully.

"How long have you been stationed in Los Angeles?"

"Seven years, Colonel."

"Then you have been here before de Soto became alcalde?"

"Si, Colonel. I served under Alcalde Ramon before he died."

"You have been present when Emissary Risendo and Lieutenant Hidalgo were shot by de Soto?"

"No, Colonel, only when Hidalgo was shot. May I ask what all these questions are about?" Mendoza dared to ask.

"I'm here to lead the investigation about the deaths of Emissary Risendo and Lieutenant Hidalgo. Until I'm finished de Soto stays in custody and I'll be your temporary alcalde. You will not leave the pueblo without my permission and be ready for questioning. Is that understood?"

"Si Colonel," Mendoza answered timidly.

"And now you'll show me the files about Emissary Risendo's visit and about Zorro."

Mendoza opened the cupboard and put the requested files on the desk in front of the Colonel, before he saluted and hurried out of the office.

His first move was to go to the tavern to calm down his stomach from the interrogation. When he saw Victoria chatting with Pilar he remembered the invitation and his mood dropped down another level.

"Jaime, what's going on," Victoria asked him when she saw his stricken face. "you look as someone has stolen a full plate right in front of you."

"Oh Victoria, you're right this is really terrible. I can't come to dinner tonight, Victoria." Mendoza looked really miserable.

"No dinner, Jaime, when we were having beans prepared for you? The alcalde has dismissed you, so he has no more authority over you."

"No, not the alcalde. We have a temporary alcalde now." Mendoza explained.

"A temporary alcalde?" Diego asked. He had just entered the tavern, looking for Victoria. "You must tell us more Jaime, " Diego demanded. Pointing to a table he asked him to sit down, gesturing Pilar to bring them something to drink. Victoria joined the table sitting down next to her husband who gently put his hand on the small of her back earning him a smile from her. Mendoza thought they looked good together and it was obvious that Diego was very much in love with his wife. He'd never have thought they would be such a happy couple after she had been true to Zorro for so many years.

Mendoza had just started to tell about his interrogation from Colonel Frontera when a new guest entered the tavern who was instantly recognized by the group sitting at the table and Pilar standing beside them.

"Senor Bellanos what takes you back to Los Angeles," Diego greeted the newcomer. "Another bandit?" He was referring to the whistling bandit, a thief who had troubled the pueblo two years ago stealing from the inhabitants. Zorro had helped catching her, proving alcalde Ramon's cousin to be the culprit. Bellanos had disclosed then that he was a police officer following the bandits tracks.

"In a way I am, Don Diego," Bellanos came over to the table to shake hands. "Nice to meet you again, Don Diego. How is your father, Don Alejandro, and his collection of cacti?"

Diego smiled. "My father has extended his collection in the recent years and I think you'll appreciate his latest additions. You should visit him and see for yourself."

Bellanos turned to Victoria. "Senorita Escalante, your tavern is still as lovely as I remember it and as it's its owner."

"It's a surprise to meet you again, Senor Bellanos," Victoria replied, "But it's Dona Victoria now. And for your accommodation you have to refer to Pilar now who has taken over the management of the tavern."

"My congratulations, Dona Victoria. Who is the lucky man?" Bellanos asked surprised. He remembered how she had been courted by the mysterious Zorro.

"That would be me," Diego added and Bellanos noticed his hand on her back, something that would be quite inappropriate for an unmarried couple. He wondered how the old de la Vega was coping with it who was a proud noble with good connections to the royal court. A marriage of his son to a woman not of the same class would have been impossible in Madrid, but here in the colonies it seemed to be different.

"My congratulations to you too, Don Diego." Bellanos made a small bow.

"Sergeant Mendoza was just telling us about our new temporary alcalde. Do you happen to know something about it?"

"In fact I do, Don Diego and I think it's a lucky circumstance that I have met you so soon after my arrival. That saves me the effort to have you summoned, Don Diego."

"Summoned?" Diego looked surprised. "You told me you were chasing a bandit, but I don't know how I can be of help. Who are you chasing anyway?"

"Colonel Frontera is here to investigate the deaths of the Royal Emissary Risendo and his men Lieutenant Hidalgo. I came here as his assistant, offering my services to him."

"And what does Colonel Frontera want of me?" Diego inquired.

"You family was directly involved in the affair, as it was you Risendo tried to kill. In the trial that will be held the next days it shall be determined if de Soto killed Risendo just to save you or if he merely took the chance to get rid of a man who was intent of executing him."

"I see." Diego face remained blank and only Victoria could feel his fingers cramp slightly on her back, showing his emotions. "And what about the death of Hidalgo? De Soto said he was killed by Zorro."

"On my previous visit here I noticed that Zorro never wore a pistol and only fought with his sword or whip, so Hidalgo being shot by Zorro sounded a little bit strange to me. It was the reason I became suspicious and I persuaded Colonel Frontera to let my accompany him. Together we're going to find out how Hidalgo really died and if de Soto and Zorro deserve to die for killing a man."

"And how are you going to find out the truth, Bellanos?" Diego asked seemingly indifferent, but Victoria felt the tension building up in his arm at her back.

"I'm going to ask everyone involved who has been witness to one of the killings. In Risendo's case that includes you and your father and in Hidalgo's case sergeant Mendoza." Bellanos explained.

"Me?" Mendoza sputtered surprised. "You're asking me what has happened at the hacienda? Why don't you ask Zorro? He should know if he shot Risendo or not."

"Don't try to make fun of me," Bellanos warned him, his voice suddenly becoming steel and the friendly man who had pretended to be a Botanist had suddenly vanished. It became clear now that they were speaking with a representative of King Ferdinand's royal constabulary, for whom his friendly manner was just a means to get what he wanted. No man could rise up in the ranks of the constabulary without having some ruthlessness inside.

"Zorro isn't that easy to come by and as long as he doesn't show up, you'll tell me everything you know, Mendoza."

Mendoza gulped a little at this change of tone. "De Soto he is my commanding officer, Senor." Mendoza tried to find a way out of his dilemma of playing witness against his commander.

"What will happen if Zorro is found guilty of shooting Hidalgo?" Victoria asked a bit shocked.

"We'll do everything to hunt him down and hang him." Bellanos was determined. "But now I need some rest. Don Diego I expect you to come to the trial and give your testimony."

"When will the trial be held and where?" Diego inquired.

"De Soto insisted on Senor Montoya from Santa Paula to be his counsel for the defense. As soon as he has arrived the trial can start. I expect it to be in three days here in the tavern since there is no other suitable location in Los Angeles."

Bellanos rose and went up to his room while the group at the table looked at each other. "I'm not sure if this is going to be a good thing," Mendoza sighed. "But I'd better go back to Colonel Frontera and see if he needs me." His slumped shoulders showed his depressed mood as he walked out of the tavern.

"We should be going too," Diego said in quiet voice, betraying no emotion. "There are lot of tasks at the hacienda that I need to get finished by the end of the week. If we're expected to be in the pueblo during the trial, we should work on them today."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I didn't continue this story for such a long time, but it had me stalled though most of the following chapter were already written for months. I wasn't satisfied how the situation worked out and I'll try to pull it straight and finally finish it. There are at least four more chapters to go and I want to have a satisfying end.  
There are similarities to CrazyJan's story Repercussion, but that is due to the fact that both stories take place after the end of the series. I wanted to have her story completed before I continued with this one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

In the night Diego woke up from his nightmare again that had haunted him since the day he had been buried under the rocks. For months he had been free of it, but the conversation in the tavern made him remember the days of Risendo's visit and all that had happened.

Victoria hadn't slept well either as he had woken her up with his restive sleep and she approached the topic in the morning.

"Colonel Frontera starts his investigation of the deaths of Lieutenant Hidalgo and Emissary Risendo today," Victoria said. "Diego, you never told me what really happened. De Soto said that Zorro shot Hidalgo, but since you never wore a gun, it never made sense to me either. Who shot Hidalgo?"

"That were terrible days, Victoria," Diego sighed. "I'd rather try to forget what happened during these days."

"I know you were really upset the day Risendo was shot." Victoria put her hand on his arm, remembering the night afterwards.

ZZZ

She had nearly been asleep when he had climbed into her room.

"Zorro!" Jumping out of her bed, she rushed into his arms, happy to see him since she had heard some rumors about an explosion in Diablo Canyon.

"Victoria, querida," he had whispered, kissing her and holding onto her.

"What has happened?" she had asked, but he hadn't said anything and she realized that he was under shock.

"Please don't ask, querida. It was a terrible day and I don't know how I survived. I should be dead now. I need to feel you in my arms to know that I'm alive." Scared by his words she had clung to him.

"Lay down beside me," she had whispered and after removing his boots, he did as she asked.

She had gone back to bed and he had lain down on the covers beside her, taking her in his arms.

They had fallen asleep in each others arms, but in the night his nightmare had roused her from sleep. He had cried out, calling for Toronado, but he hadn't wanted to talk about it. When she had woken up in the morning he was gone.

It had been the first time he had stayed for longer than a few kisses and he had shown more of the man behind the mask than ever before. There was an ordinary man behind the mask who needed her as much as she needed him and he was willing to show her that he wasn't always a hero. She had made it clear that he could count on her even if the times were bad, strengthening their relationship and trust in each other.

He had come some of the next nights too, just seeking her comfort and someone to hold onto when his nightmare plagued him, always leaving before the morning. But he left a rose on her nightstand as a token of his love.

ZZZ

"I've respected your silence when you came to me that night, but I think you should talk about it. You can't keep everything to yourself." Victoria squeezed his hand. "You never told me all about these days, but I need to know now when there is going to be an investigation about it."

Diego sighed running his hands through his hair. He embraced her, holding her tight while he thought of the terrible days again.

He started slowly while he was reliving those terrible days, but then he couldn't stop anymore.

It was as if he needed to tell her about the feelings he had hidden inside him ever since Risendo's death.

The animosity he felt towards Risendo, the shock when he had found out that he was his brother and his own inability to kill him though Risendo had tried to kill him shortly before. First with the explosion that buried him under a pile of rocks and then in a deadly duel. Only de Soto's shot had saved him from Risendo's shot. The same de Soto who had tried to shoot him as Zorro, only that Hidalgo had gotten in the way and was shot instead. And then there was the loss he felt after his twin was dead.

Victoria was horrified when she heard his tale, but when he told her how he was buried under the rocks she began to cry. "Oh Diego, you were so close to death these days and I never knew it. No wonder you had nightmares after all you'd been through. But I'm glad you came to me even when you weren't ready to share your secrets with me."

"I've tried very hard not to think about it anymore. If you hadn't been there to help me through that time, I don't know what I'd done." Diego buried his head at her shoulder.

"I'm always here for you, Diego." Victoria assured him while she thought about all the hurts and other times he'd nearly been killed that he hadn't told her about and that he had buried deep inside him. She was only relieved that he wasn't riding as Zorro anymore.

"And I'm there for you too, querida." Wrapped in his embrace Victoria felt warm and secure. Coming out of his mood Diego started to kiss her passionately, making her forget everything else.

* * *

A/N: Just a short chapter to keep the story going. I'm running out of completed chapters now and I have start working on the story again. I'm very busy the next week, so it will take some time until the next update.


End file.
